Mortal Kombat
by MNSZ
Summary: Un relato que camina por TODA la historia de este juego. Todo segun mi punto de vista. Un proyecto bastante grande.
1. El Primer Dia Del Resto De sus Vidas I

MORTAL KOMBAT

**Capítulo 1: El Primer Dia Del Resto De Sus Vidas, Parte I**

Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, los reinos (distintas realidades en la existencia), han estado en conflicto. Sin embargo, algunos de estos reinos suelen ser más conflictivos que otros. Es por ello que, para mantener un orden en la realidad, los Elder Gods crearon los torneos Mortal Kombat. Estos torneos, se dan cada una generación entre el reino que desea invadir, y el reino que desea defenderse, y el invasor solo podrá hacer uso de su derecho luego de ganar 10 torneos consecutivos. El Outworld es el más sanguinario de todos. Su actual gobernante, Shao Kahn, ha logrado conquistar uno de los 6 reinos mayores, Edenia y a otros menores. Actualmente, su mirada se ha colocado en el Earthrealm.

En el primer torneo, el hechicero personal del Emperador, Shang Tsung se consagró victorioso. Sin embargo, para el segundo torneo, fue vencido por un monje Shaolin llamado Kung Lao. Shang Tsung no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, y para el siguiente torneo, trajo consigo a Goro, príncipe de la raza Shokan, seres de 4 brazos. Goro derrotó a Kung Lao, y su alma fue consumida por el hechicero. De allí en más, el guerrero Shokan ganó ocho torneos más, teniendo un total de nueve. 500 años después, tiene la oportunidad de conseguir el décimo consecutivo

Templos Shaolins. China. Un joven monje, aunque distinto a los demás, se para frente a los ancianos del templo pidiendo un permiso.

- _Por más que ustedes no crean en mí , sé que soy capaz de hacerlo_.

El joven que hablaba, era Liu Kang. Miembro de la Orden De la Luz, encargados de la defensa del reino. Hacía meses, había abandonado los templos Shaolins para viajar a Norte-América, y adentrarse en otro tipo de vida. El problema es que carecía de maldad. No le gustaba lastimar a otras personas.

- _No es que no creamos en ti, es que no sabemos si realmente estés listo para esto_ - Fue la respuesta que recibi Liu Kang de parte del principal anciano que lo evaluaba. - _Recuerda que también Kung Lao, descendiente del Gran Kung Lao se ha postulad_o.

- _Ustedes no parecen recordar que yo tambi n soy descendiente de él_.

Esto hizo pensar a los ancianos del templo. Sin embargo, antes que puedan responder, un fuerte rayo cayó delante de los ancianos, y cuando la luz producida dejó de encandilar a los presentes, un hombre con sombrero chino, y túnicas blancas se hizo presente. Era Raiden, dios del Trueno y protector del Earthrealm.

- _Ancianos_ - Comenzó a hablar el dios - _él es el correcto. el debe i_r.

Ninguno de los ancianos se atrevió a refutar lo que el dios había dicho. Una vez dado el veredicto, Raiden desapareció en un rayo, y Liu Kang abandonó el lugar. Sin embargo, el anciano principal hizo una última mención a sus pares.

- _No lo podemos enviar solo. No está listo, y esta es nuestra última oportunidad de defenderno_s.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. El Primer Dia Del Resto De Sus Vidas II

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capítulo 2: El Primer Día Del Resto De Sus Vidas, Parte II. **

Hollywood, California. Estados Unidos. John Carlton, mejor conocido por su nombre artístico, Johnny Cage, es un artista marcial que se gana su vida actuando. A pesar de ser 8vo dan en Jeet Kune Do, Karate Do, Tae Kwon Do y varios otros estilos de pelea, Su principal conflicto son las críticas de quienes ven sus películas. A pesar de ser un éxito en cuanto a dinero, y que los fans lo aclamen, los críticos siempre hacen hincapié en lo falso que se ven sus escenas de combate. Esto lo obsesiona, y no se lo puede quitar de la mente.

Por suerte para él, un día le llegó una invitación a un nuevo torneo. No venia en carta como lo hacen normalmente, sino que venía en un pergamino enroscado. Parecía bastante serio, y pensó que sería la perfecta oportunidad de darse a conocer como el excelente luchador que es.

- _¡Vamos Johnny! No te lo digo como tu asesor legal, te lo digo como tu amigo_ – Quien habla, Kevin Ashman, es el abogado del actor – _Viendo esta invitación, te puedo asegurar que, o es un fraude, o es demasiado peligroso_.  
- _Me gusta la segunda parte_ – Respondió tratando de levantar el ánimo de la conversación – _Sea cual sea la verdad, me se defender_.  
- _Parece que no te podré convencer. Pero no te acompañaré_.  
- _No hay problema, Si va a haber mujeres en Hong Kong, no las quiero compartir contigo._

Con su típico toque de humor, Johnny Cage dio por cerrada la conversación con su asesor, e instantáneamente llamó a la aerolínea para sacar los boletos.

Oficinas de las Special Forces. Washington DC. Estados Unidos. Una rubia pero letal muchacha está teniendo una conversación con su superior en la oficina. Se trata de la teniente Sonya Blade. La más joven en la historia de la milicia norte americana en llegar a ser miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales, y mucho menos en alcanzar el rango de Teniente. Su jefe, el Mayor Jacksson Briggs, de gran musculatura y piel morena, le está dando su siguiente misión.

- _Ok Sonya. Si te doy esta misión, necesito que te enfoques. No te dejes guiar por tus sentimientos_ – Jax realmente se mostraba preocupado por lo que pueda hacer la muchacha.  
- _Vamos Jax, no te preocupes por mi_ – Respondió la muchacha – _Se cuidarme sola_.  
- _Muy bien entonces. Nos llegó la información que Kano está en Hong Kong. Podrás llevar a 3 miembros a tu elección. Yo mismo iría, pero pasaré por unas pruebas experimentales en las que llevo trabajando hace unos años_.  
- _No importa. Es más, podría ir sola, Kano es mío_.  
- _No iras sola, si o si llevaras a 3 personas. Y Kano tiene que volver vivo. Tenemos que mantener nuestros códigos. No te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos_.  
- _Si, si, haré lo posible_.

Sonya se mostraba como siempre. Totalmente confiada de sí misma. Si bien consideraba a Jax un amigo, no le gustaba que crea menos de ella, o que se meta en sus cosas. Ella solo quería tener la oportunidad de estar cara a cara con su enemigo mortal, Kano.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**


	3. Conoce A Quien Te Cuida La Espalda

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capítulo 3_:_ Conoce a quien te cuida la espalda.**

Puerto mercante. Hong Kong. Johnny Cage ha llegado en su limusina en el lugar indicado para esperar el barco mencionado en su invitación a ese raro torneo. Al bajarse del vehículo, nota la suciedad del lugar. Por lo que, cuando el chofer empieza a bajar las maletas, es detenido por el actor.

- _Mejor solo baja lo necesario_ – Dijo el hombre de gafas – _No quiero arruinar mis trajes_.

El chofer entendió el mensaje, y solo bajó una de las maletas. Una vez que el chofer se fue en su limusina, Cage se levantó las gafas, y vio a un hombre asiático parado sobre una madera, solo llevaba una musculosa y pantalones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos dentro de los bolsillos. El actor se le acercó, intentando entablar una conversación.

- _Bonito lugar, ¿no?_ – Dijo irónicamente el actor.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta inmediata.

- _Bueno… ya empezamos a ver raritos_ – Se dijo a si mismo Cage  
- _Lo siento_ – El joven asiático, de nombre Liu Kang, había abierto los ojos – _Estaba terminando mi meditación. ¿Estás aquí para participar del torneo Mortal Kombat?_  
- _Así parece. Aunque viendo la cantidad de gente que hay acá, y las caras raras, me empiezo a arrepentir._  
- _No te preocupes, nadie se atreverá a combatir antes del torneo_.

Ambos personajes continuaron charlando, conociéndose mejor. Finalmente, un enorme barco con una cabeza de dragón en la punta, arribó al puerto, y ancló. Pronto, todos los luchadores presentes comenzaron a subir.

A unas cuadras del lugar. Se está dando una persecución automovilística. En el vehículo delantero, se encuentra Kano. Un líder de la mafia, miembro del Clan Black Dragon. Es reconocible por la placa de metal que cubre parte de su cara, incluyendo su ojo derecho, el cual ha sido reemplazado con un implante. Con él, uno de sus secuaces, Kuanto. En el vehículo perseguidor, Se encuentra Sonya Blade al volante, a su lado el cabo Richard Greyson, y en la parte trasera, otros 3 militares. Se disparan entre ambos vehículos, aunque, finalmente, Kano decide virar hacia el puerto. Allí, antes de llegar al agua, Kano salta del vehículo, sin darle aviso a Kuanto, quien cae al agua dentro del auto, sin poder hacer mucho para salir de él. Por el contrario, Sonya frena el su camioneta, pero cuando logra bajar de la misma, Kano ya está arriba del extraño barco.  
El barco es enorme. Pero hay poca gente que no se fue ya a sus aposentos. Entre ellos, se encuentra Liu Kang y Johnny Cage, que siguen conversando. Fue allí cuando Kano aparece ante ellos.

- _¡Oye! Te pareces al tipo de los posters_ – El criminal se dirigía hacia Cage.  
- _Pues te parece bien, soy Johnny Cage_ – El orgullo se le había subido al actor, sin embargo, no se esperaría tal respuesta.  
- _¡Bah! Leo por todos lados que eres una farsa_.

Esto enojó a Cage, quien hizo un amague como para darle una piña, pero la mano de Liu Kang en su hombro lo detuvo. Las miradas tensas se detuvieron cuando empezaron a sentir mucho frío en el lugar. Los tres se dieron vuelta, y vieron a un ninja azul en la sombra de una de las esquinas del sector.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

**- **

**PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 4: El frío miedo **

**-**


	4. El Frio Miedo

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capítulo 4: El Frio Miedo.**

Johnny Cage, Kano y Liu Kang dejaron de lado sus charlas cuando un frio repentino comenzó a llenar el lugar. Los tres miraron hacia las sombras en una esquina del barco al que estaba a bordo, y vieron a este ninja azul, de piel blanca, demasiado blanca, y ojos celestes profundos.

- _Ustedes realmente no saben a lo que se enfrentaran_ - Comenzó a hablar el guerrero.  
- _¿A qué te refieres?_ - Preguntó con miedo Kano.  
- _Acá no enfrentaran las banalidades de su vida cotidiana, Acá enfrentaran la muerte misma. Esa isla será su perdición, espero hayan aceptado su muerte.._ - En ese momento, el frio se vio contrarrestado por un calor inmenso que provenía desde el techo de la entrada al barco. – _Yo ya la acepté, la mia me espera en esa isla. Ya la estoy sintiendo cerca_.

Desde el techo de la entrada al interior del barco, un ninja de color amarillo, y ojos totalmente blancos apareció. Su cuerpo iradiaba calor, su mirada ira, sus manos… muerte. Todos lo miraron, pero el no dijo nada, solo observó fijamente al ninja azul, y desapareció en una llama. Cuando los tres personajes volvieron a mirar al ninja frio, este ya no estaba ahí, pero sus palabras si.

- _¡Bueno, Bueno!_ - Rompió el silencio Kano. - _Esto se ha puesto demasiado friki para mí. Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos en el torneo... Actorcito_.

Johnny Cage no respondió, solo lo ignoró. El actor se quedó con Liu Kang, ambos sin decir nada, ambos totalment pensativos. Antes que vuelvan a hablar, un rayo cayó en la borda, y de él apareció un hombre de kimono blanco, pelo largo también blanco, y sombrero chino. Él es el dios del trueno y protector del Earthrealm, Raiden.

- _Espero hayan escuchado atentamente a Sub-Zero._ - Comenzó a hablar el dios - _Aunque tienen que diferenciar algo escensial_.  
-_ ¿Qué cosa?_ - Preguntó Liu Kang luego de cruzar miradas con Johnny Cage.  
-_ Mortal Kombat no se trata sobre muerte, sino vida. No solo sus propias vidas estarán en juego, sino las de todos los que habitan el reino. Ustedes son la esperanza de cada alma a nuestro alrededor. Habrán muchos más combatiendo, pero poco podrán hacer ante las fuerzas del Outworld. El verdadero reto, está en ustedes dos. Sean fuertes, y no me refiero físicamente, sino mental y espiritualmente. La isla intentará quebrarlos, pero deben sobreponerse. Yo estaré al lado suyo, pero sus manos son las que tendrán que hacer el trabajo_.

Luego de esto, hubo otro rayo, y Raiden desapareció. Todo era muy extraño, sobre todo para Johnny Cage, quien solo había venido para demostrar sus técnicas, y ahora resultaba que tenía un reino que defender. Liu Kang, por el contrario, comenzó a creer en lo que había abandonado, pero tenia un reto aun mayor por superar dentro de su mente. Ambos guerreros hablaron sobre esto por una hora más, en el que Liu Kang trató de poner al tanto a Johnny Cage acerca de los dioses, la mitología, y a lo que se enfrentaban. Luego decidieron retirarse a sus aposentos. Mañana llegarían a la isla, y el torneo comenzaría.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capítulo 5: La Isla de Shang Tsung

- 


	5. La Isla De Shang Tsung

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 5: La Isla de Shang Tsung.**

Johnny Cage no había podido dormir toda la noche. Y no era por estar arriba de un barco y el movimiento de este. Ya había estado por semanas en cruceros, y hasta incluso tenia un par de yates el mismo. Lo que le interrumpía el sueño es todo lo que estaba pasando. El solo había entrado a un torneo a demostrar su valía, y sus habilidades, pero ni siquiera comenzó el torneo, y ya es algo totalmente distinto a todo lo que había vivido antes. Las palabras del hombre canoso, que resultaba ser un dios, y los cuentos del monje, que resultaba ser de una secta secreta dedicada a defender el Reino. Y ahora resulta que la tierra era solo un "reino" y que había otros mas. Demasiada información para procesar en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía demostrar inquietud ante los otros, sabia actuar bien como si no le causara problema. La mañana se acercó, y comenzó a escuchar pasos afuera de su camarote. Cage salió de allí, y se encontró con un montón de personas caminando por los pasillos hacia fuera del barco, así que comenzó a seguirlos.

Liu Kang se despertó por el movimiento del barco. Luz entraba por la ventanilla del camarote. Ya era de día. El monje salió de su habitación, y en el pasillo se encontró con cientos de personas caminando hacia un lado. En un momento, notó las gafas de Johnny Cage, y se metió en la muchedumbre. Una vez reunidos los dos guerreros, salieron a popa, y allí fueron bajados en canoas de a grupos de 5 hacia la isla. A lo lejos se veían las playas celestiales del lugar, pero lo que sobresalía era la montaña rocosa del centro de la isla, la cual era recorrida por una larga escalera, de tremenda magnitud de 7 pisos, para finalmente ver una entrada cuidada por dos grandes estatuas de guerreros. En la canoa, remaba un hombre de túnicas, con una mascara que superaba los limites de la cara, siendo la mitad superior izquierda negra, y la inferior derecha blanca. Aparte del conductor, Cage y Kang, había otros tres guerreros. Uno fue amistoso en saludar, se trataba de un hombre calvo de piel negra, que respondía al nombre de Art Lean, actual campeón europeo de Karate. Cage lo recordó de un torneo que participaron juntos antes de ser profesionales. Los otros dos guerreros, no fueron para nada amistosos, y esquivaron la mirada. Uno rubio, sin un ojo, y otro que vestía boxers, y una bandana en la cabeza. Aparentaba ser Tailandes.

Una vez llegaron a la playa, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia las largas escaleras, pero ahora, se empezaron a encontrar con seres raros, muchos humanoides, pero claramente no humanos normales. Comenzaron a subir escalón por escalón, hasta que alcanzaron la punta. Cruzaron por la puerta entre las dos grandes estatuas con forma de guerreros samurai, continuaron caminando entre largos pasillos, guiados por los guardias enmascarados que en realidad lo que hacían era bloquear los caminos por donde no se podía pasar, dejando solo una alternativa por donde caminar. Finalmente, al final de los pasillos, hubo luz, y se encontraron en un patio interno.

En este patio, había una tarima en el medio, que tanto Kang como Cage supusieron que seria la arena de combate. Alrededor de esa tarima, había pequeñas tribunas, en esos momentos vaciás, y muchos guardias enmascarados caminando de aquí para allá alrededor de la arena. Siguiendo derecho por la salida, del otro lado se encontraba una torre con un trono en ella. Cage y Kang divisaron entre la muchedumbre a Kano, y a los ninjas de color azul y amarillo, todos separados en distintas partes de la arena, perdidos entre los demás guerreros. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Raiden estaba parado al lado suyos.

El actor y el monje se quedaron mirando a Raiden, pero este, con la mirada, les hizo señas que miraran a la torre de adelante. Allí, apareció un anciano con túnicas azules, pelo blanco largo, rasgos asiáticos y bigotes cuyas puntas se extendían hasta por debajo de su cuello. Detrás del anciano, un enorme hombre, con la particularidad de tener cuatro brazos, y manchas en la piel. Estaba en cuero, pero llevaba una capa roja.

- _¿Quienes son ellos?_ - Preguntó nerviosamente Cage  
- _El es Shang Tsung, el principal hechicero del emperador_ - Respondió Raiden. - _El que esta detrás, es Goro_.

El hechicero hizo señas con las manos para callar la muchedumbre. Todos hicieron silencio rápidamente y entonces, comenzó a hablar.

- _¡Bienvenidos! Este es mi hogar. Mi nombre es Shang Tsung, antiguo campeón de Mortal Kombat, y organizador de este torneo. Poco de ustedes saben la importancia de este evento, y lo que darán en el. Las reglas son simples... den todo de ustedes. Saldrá vencedor quien derrote a su rival, ya sea matándolo, dejándolo inconsciente, y que este se rinda... pero no es obligación tener misericordia. Los combates serán uno a uno. Quienes logren llegar a instancias avanzadas, tendrán que enfrentarse con el actual campeón de Mortal Kombat, ¡Goro!_

Diciendo esto, el hechicero señaló detrás suyo, y Goro hizo una reverencia con sus cuatro brazos dando ademas un fuerte gruñido. Luego, continuó hablando Shang Tsung.

- _Sepan, sin importar a que reino pertenecen, que no están peleando solo por ustedes_ - En ese momento, unos guardias trajeron a una chica vestida de militar, y detras suyo, otros guardias trajeron encadenados a tres compañeros. - _Sonya Blade. ¿Aceptas el reto de participar en el torneo?_  
- _¡No te conozco, y no participaré en nada tuyo!_  
- _¿Segura?_

El hechicero hizo una seña, y Goro se acercó al grupo de tres encarcelados, cerró uno de sus puños, y golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza de uno de ellos, que esta salió disparada del cuerpo, que cayó sin vida en el suelo.

- _¿Que me dices ahora?_ - Re preguntó Shang Tsung.  
- _Esta bien, participaré _- Se veía la resignación en la cara de Sonya. Tendría que participar si quería salvar la vida de sus compañeros. - _Has jugado sucio, y te la verás conmigo_.  
- _¡Esta hecho entonces!, con estas palabras finales, comienza el... ¡MORTAL KOMBAT!_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 6: El Torneo Comienza

- 


	6. El Torneo Comienza

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 6: El Torneo Comienza.**

Courtyard. Shang Tsung's Island. El hechicero terminó el discurso de presentación, y todos los guerreros que estaban en la arena de combate, comenzaron a dispersarse. Los guardias enmascarados se llevaron a las mazmorras a los compañeros de Sonya, mientras que a esta, la desataron y antes que ella reaccione con Shang Tsung, los guardias la empujaron a la arena Finalmente, El hechicero y Goro se marcharon de la tarima. A nadie pareció importarle la caída de la mujer, por lo que Johnny Cage y Liu Kang se acercaron, y la ayudaron a levantarse.

- _¡Dejenme! iré a detener a ese viejo_ - Dijo llena de ira la muchacha.  
- _De nada te servirá atacar con ira joven muchacha_ - Quien hablaba, era Raiden - _mejor acepta la ayuda de estos dos, te será útil._  
- _No necesito a nadie._ - En ese momento, Sonya reconoció el ojo de Kano, y se fue tras el.  
- _No la pierdan de vista_ - Le dijo el dios a Cage y Kang - _está teniendo muchos problemas, y aparentemente no es muy de pedir ayuda por ello. Traten de acompañarla, y estén siempre alertas, en cualquier parte de la isla, pueden tener un combate_.

Los dos jóvenes asentaron, y comenzaron a seguir a Sonya entre la muchedumbre. Luego de unos cuantos pasillos, finalmente la alcanzaron.

- _Les dije que no necesito ayuda_ - Dijo Sonya sin detener el paso al notar a los dos que tenia detrás.  
- _No te estamos ayudando, solo te estamos siguiendo_ - Contestó el actor tratando de ponerle humor a la situación.

Sin embargo, la conversación terminó cuando un guardia enmascarado paró con su enorme katana el paso de los tres en la entrada al palacio personal del hechicero. Con movimientos de la katana, el guardia separó a Johnny Cage de los otros dos, y con señas le mostró a quien se iba a enfrentar primero. Se trataba de un guerrero del Outworld. Era humano, estaba en cuero, sin embargo su cabeza estaba cubierta por vendajes negros, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos.

Ambos guerreros se pusieron en guardia, al tiempo que un montón de gente se reunía alrededor para ver el combate. Cage se sacó los lentes, y apenas los guardó, recibió la primer piña de su rival. El actor reaccionó instantáneamente con un uppercut que dejó a su rival en el suelo. En el momento le dio un pisotón en el estomago. El del Outworld sacó el pie de encima, se paró en un movimiento, y comenzó a tirar piñas continuamente, los cuales fueron totalmente esquivados por Cage, que empujó al rival, y aprovechando la distancia, dio una patada dejando un aura de sombra color verde detrás suyo. La patada dio en la quijada del rival , quien cayó al piso inconsciente y con la cara llena de sangre. Inmediatamente uno de los guardias que tomó al caído del cuello, y lo arrastró hacia dentro del palacio. El actor se acercó a Liu Kang, quien lo felicitó por la fácil victoria, pero este ultimo, notó la falta de Sonya en el lugar...

**- **

**PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 7: Liu Kang Se Prueba **

**-**


	7. Liu Kang Se Prueba

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 7: Liu Kang Se Prueba**.

Palace Gates. Shang Tsung's Island. Johnny Cage acaba de terminar su combate, y junto a Liu Kang notan que Sonya no está allí. Ambos continúan el camino, entrando al palacio central de la isla siguiendo las instrucciones de Raiden. En el , el piso es reluciente, totalmente de mármol, así como las columnas, con detalles en dorado, y una alfombra roja. Ambos guerreros caminaron dubitativamente, hasta que Liu Kang fue detenido por un guardia, y empujado hacia un sector en especifico, donde había un trono, y Shang Tsung estaba sentado en el. Del otro lado, apareció un guerrero de piel mestiza, con lo que parecían ser raíces de arboles en vez de pelo. Liu Kang se dio vuelta, y le habló con Cage.

- _Continua buscando a Sonya. Después te alcanzo_.  
- _Ok_ - La contestación del actor fue sin dudas, ya que luego de la charla de Raiden, no duda que Kang no tendrá problemas con el combate.

Cage continuó siguiendo el camino marcado por la alfombra roja en el palacio, y tanto el monje, como el guerrero de las raíces, se pusieron en guardia. Solo bastó un grito del hechicero para que comiencen. "_¡Peleen!_" fue el grito de Shang Tsung, y el hombre del Outworld se le vino con furia hacia Liu Kang comenzó a tirar puños, los cuales fueron bloqueados por el monje, quien derribó a su rival con la pierna. El rival desde el piso tiró de sus muñecas estacas que parecen de madera. Liu Kang retrocedió para esquivarlas, y, apenas se levantó su rival, con una patada bicicleta tiró al extraño rival al otro lado del lugar. Todo esto continuaba siendo observado por el Shang Tsung. Cuando el guerrero del Outworld se puso de pié nuevamente, solo se encontró con una bola de fuego tirada por Kang que lo estampó contra una de las columnas de mármol. El monje se acercó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de su rival, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta.

- _¡Acabalo! _- Gritó el hechicero  
- _No lo haré, no merece morir_.  
- _¡He dicho que lo acabes!_  
- _¡No lo haré!_

Esto enojó al hechicero, quien, conociendo las reglas, sabia que no podía tocar al vencedor, pero se acercó ante el caído inconsciente, extendió sus manos, y al sonido de "_Tu alma es mía_", un aura de color verde cubrió el cuerpo del guerrero del Outworld, y poco a poco fue ingresando en las manos del hechicero. Lo que quedó en el piso, no era mas que un chiste de lo que fue antes, una extraña forma verde casi derretida estaba donde antes hubo un cuerpo viviente. Liu Kang se sintió muy perturbado por lo que acababa de ver.

- _No tienes perdón de los dioses_. - Dijo enojado el monje.  
- _Joven iluso, yo soy MAS que los dioses._ - Se sentía la confianza en su voz, e incluso una tranquilidad perturbadora. - _Sigue tu camino ahora_.

Shang Tsung se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que los guardias prácticamente barrieron el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. Liu Kang miró con furia y desprecio al hechicero. Le ardían los ojos por lo que acababa de ver. Sin embargo, respiró profundo y decidió ser fuerte. Luego de unos minutos, continuó en la dirección en la que Cage había partido.

**FIN CAPITULO 7**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 8: El Poder De La Ira

-


	8. La Fuerza De La Ira

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 8: El Poder De La Ira.**

Liu Kang encontró a Johnny Cage a la salida del palacio de Shang Tsung. Cage estaba presenciando, junto a otros guerreros, el comienzo de un nuevo combate. Sonya estaba parada en el centro de las vistas, y en frente suyo, había otro guerrero, quien tenia una sola mano, estaba en cuero, y grandes cicatrices recorrían su pecho y cara. Usaba bigotes, y pelo largo totalmente negro.

Sonya comenzó el ataque, tirando unas piñas para testear a su rival, quien los esquivó bien. Luego, este, posó su único brazo en el piso, y pinches de piedra salieron a su alrededor. Sonya logró saltar a tiempo para esquivarlos, pero el hecho de no estar preparada para ese ataque, la enfureció. Los pinches desaparecieron, y Sonya corrió decididamente contra el guerrero del Outworld. Finalmente, a un metro de su encuentro, ella se paró de manos, y con sus pies entrelazó el cuello de su rival, tirándolo al suelo, evitando que se pueda mover. Luego la militar tomó el brazo del Outworldeano, y se lo arrancó. El grito de dolor del hombre se escuchó en toda la isla. Sonya alejó sus pies de la cabeza del morocho, y con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpear, y golpear la cara del manco. Los golpes se sucedieron, hasta que ya no había una cabeza, por el contrario, solo había pedazos de sesos, cráneo y mucha sangre en el piso.

Sonya se puso de pié, agitada, mirando sus manos llenas de sangre. No supo que hacer. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que decida. Raiden apareció detrás suyo, posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, y ambos desaparecieron.

Sonya abrió los ojos, sintió un fuerte mareo, y cayó arrodillada en el piso.

- _Lo siento por traerte sin avisar_ - Habló Raiden - _Es normal el mareo en tu primera teletransportacion, no te preocupes, te pondrás bien_.

El dios y la militar se encontraban en la cima de la montaña, por sobre la construcción del templo y palacio de Tsung.

- _¿Para que me has traído aquí?_ - Preguntó la muchacha.  
- _Simple. Acabo de ver tu combate_.  
- _¿Te hace problema que haya matado a un hombre? No es la primera vez que lo hago. Ademas... ¿Quien eres tu?_  
-_ Oh, disculpa. Mi nombre es Raiden, Dios del trueno, y protector del reino de la tierra_.  
- _Si eres el protector de la tierra.. ¿por que soy yo la que esta combatiendo?_  
- _Por que es tu reino, no el mio. Son los humanos los que se tienen que defender. Yo estoy para asegurar que lo puedan hacer_.  
- _Suena a miedo_.  
- _Volviendo a ti_ - Cortó la conversación el dios - _el problema no es que hayas matado a un hombre. Sino como lo hiciste. No tienes que dejar que el odio consuma tu alma, Solo te llevará a la oscuridad._  
- _¡Ese maldito de Tsung mató a uno de mis soldados!_ - Comenzó a gritar la muchacha, ahora de pié mirando cara a cara al dios - _¡Yo era responsable por su vida! y si no actúo rápido, los otros tres sufrirán el mismo destino. Y encima Kano también está aquí._  
- _Cada humano es dueño de su propio destino. Sus muertes no son tu culpa_.  
- _¿Sus muertes? ¿Los otros también han muerto?_

Antes que Raiden pueda contestar, detrás suyo apareció Shang Tsung, y junto a el, un guerrero en cuero, con la cara tapada por una capucha negra.

- _¡Raiden!_ - Comenzó a hablar el hechicero - _Si ya dejaste de dar sermones a esa muchacha, tu primer combate esta preparado_.

En este momento, el guerrero encapuchado comenzó a hacer unas Katas, demostrando que estaba listo para el combate. Raiden no se dio vuelta, siguió mirando a Sonya.

- _Escuchame bien muchacha, no importa si matas a alguien, al fin y al cabo, esto es un Kombate Mortal, pero si es importante que no te dejes llevar por la ira, por el odio, por la locura_.

En ese momento, Raiden se dio vuelta, se acercó a su adversario, extendió las manos, y una fuerte descarga eléctrica destruyó la cabeza del encapuchado, cayendo su cuerpo fuertemente al piso. Cuando Raiden volvió a voltear, Sonya ya no estaba allí.

- _¿Sigues creyendo que las palabras cambiaran las cosas?_ - Preguntó irónicamente Shang Tsung.

Raiden no contestó. Simplemente desapareció en un as de luz. El hechicero finalmente sonrió.

**FIN CAPITULO 8**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 9: La Guarida de Goro

- 


	9. La Guarida De Goro

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 9: La Guarida de Goro.**

El día había pasado, y la noche llegó. Cada uno de los héroes había tenido ya unos tres combates, y el par de centenas de guerreros, había disminuido a una veintena. Liu Kang y Johnny Cage iban caminando hacia lo que les habían dicho serian sus habitaciones. Hablaban de los combates que habían tenido. A Cage le parecía raro haber tenido tres combates en un solo día. Aunque su físico se lo permitía, nunca antes en un torneo le había sucedido. Liu Kang, por el contrario, no se concentraba en las banalidades, sino que estudiaba a sus posibles rivales. El ninja que arrojaba hielo, el otro cuyos ojos eran totalmente blancos, y también aquel que escupía ácido.

- _Suponiendo que los guerreros del... Earthrealm como lo llamas _- Comenzó a hablar Cage - _derrotan a todos los raros del otro mundo, simplemente ganaríamos, ¿no?_  
- _No es tan simple_. - Comenzó a explicar Kang - _Si llegado el caso no quedasen guerreros del Outworld, nos enfrentaríamos entre nosotros bajo las mismas reglas, y finalmente el vencedor tendria que derrotar a Goro_.  
- _El tipo de cuatro brazos, ¿verdad?_  
- _Ese mismo. Dicen que lleva 500 años invicto_.

Su charla fue interrumpida por Sonya, quien los cruzó en un pasillo adyacente, y continuó caminando sin darle importancia a los otros dos.

- _¿A donde vas?_ - Preguntó Cage a Liu Kang, quien había comenzado a caminar.  
- _A seguirla. Raiden nos dijo que no la perdamos de vista_.

En la mente del actor, sabia que se meterían en algo. Sin embargo, decidió acompañar a Kang. Ambos siguieron a Sonya, quien comenzó a bajar por distintos pasajes, dirigiéndose a lo que parecían ser las mazmorras del palacio. Finalmente, los dos guerreros alcanzaron a la militar, quien, sorprendida, miraba a una pared, donde colgaban encadenados los tres soldados bajo su tutela. Todos muertos, todos sin entrañas.

- _Lo sentimos_ - Dijo Johnny Cage

La voz sorprendió a Sonya, quien volteó rápidamente, simulando que nada malo había pasado.

- _¿Me estaban siguiendo?_  
- _Chicos.._. - dijo Kang - _creo que hay algo mas grave de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar._

Dijo esto, Liu Kang señaló hacia los amplios arcos que había en el lugar, y en las sombras comenzaron a aparecer luminosos ojos que parpadeaban. De repente, un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, y cinco seres extraños, corpulento, comenzaron a arremeter rápidamente. Los tres guerreros se pusieron en guardia paralelamente, y lograron contener la arremetida. Uno de los demonios vio los cadáveres en la pared, e inmediatamente se fue a ellos para comer. Liu Kang tiró una bola de fuego que impacto en uno de los seres de poca inteligencia, y este salió volando hacia Cage, quien se agachó en el momento justo para esquivarlo. En este momento vio a otro demonio corriendo hacia el, y de un uppercut lo decapitó. Por otro lado, Sonya se defendía de los otros dos demonios, hasta que logró agarrar el brazo de uno, y lo tiró contra el otro.

En ese momento, se empezaron a escuchar unos temblores. Parecían pasos, alguien muy grande se acercaba. Los dos demonios que estaban en el piso se levantaron, y corriendo con miedo volvieron a las sombras de donde salieron. También el que estaba comienzo salió corriendo, llevándose una pierna de uno de los cadáveres.

- _Creo que mejor nos vamos_ - Dijo Cage

Finalmente, los tres guerreros comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero dando un ultimo vistazo detrás, vieron la sombra de un ser de 4 brazos. Todos estaban seguros que se trataba de Goro mismo.

**FIN CAPITULO 9**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 10: Dos En Uno

- 


	10. Dos En Uno

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 10: Dos en Uno.**

Los tres guerreros pasaron la noche en la misma habitación. Comentando sus experiencias, aunque solo por unas horas. tenían muy bien en claro que si no estaban bien descansados, les vendría mal. Sonya solo hablaba de forma superficial, no detallaba mucho sus cosas, evitaba mostrar algo que la haga parecer vulnerable. Por su lado Cage se sorprendía por las aceptables instalaciones, incluyendo de baños, que había en el lugar a pesar de ser rustico.

La luz del día llegó, asomando de un color rojizo por las ventanas. Liu Kang ya estaba despierto meditando y, al escuchar ruido afuera, despertó a los otros dos. Luego de la noche, solo 32 guerreros quedaban combatiendo. Los primeros combates se dieron igual de fáciles para los héroes de Raiden como en el día anterior. Sin embargo, las cosas estarían por cambiar. Liu Kang se preparaba para su siguiente combate.

En la arena central, el monje subió a la tarima. Frente suyo, subió otro guerrero. Tenia una mascara verde, pelo encrestado también de color verde. Estaba en cuero, sin embargo traía guantes del mismo color que la mascara. Shang Tsung, sentado en su trono, dio el grito inicial. "¡Peleen!" fueron sus palabras.

En la arena ninguno de los dos guerreros se movió. El hombre de la mascara miraba fijo a Liu Kang, como examinándolo. Ante la sorpresa de todos, este habló.

- _¿No me reconoces Liu?_

La sorpresa llegó a todos los que miraban al costado. Detrás de los guardias enmascarados, Cage y Sonya se sorprendieron al escuchar que esta persona conocía a Liu Kang. Raiden no se musito.

- _Realmente no_. - Contestó Liu Kang - _¿Por que debería de conocerte?_  
- _Por que hemos estudiado juntos. Tal vez no me reconozcas por que estoy algo cambiado. Ahora soy uno_.  
- _¿Ahora eres uno?_  
- _Así es. ¿Recuerdas nuestros nombres?, Sing y Sang._

Esto ultimo shockeó a Liu Kang. Este no lo podía creer. Cage y Sonya escuchaban todo desde debajo de la arena, y viendo que Raiden no se sorprendía, decidieron preguntarle.

- _¿Cual es su historia?_ - Consultó Cage.  
-_ Ellos.. _- Comenzó a hablar Raiden - _eran miembros de la Orden de la Luz. Eran gemelos. Sin embargo, en un torneo interno, para decidir los candidatos para venir a este, los gemelos fueron derrotados por Liu Kang, y por Kung Lao. El orgullo se les vino abajo, y ambos huyeron del templo. No se supo nada mas de ellos... hasta ahora_.

En la tarima, el guerrero enmascarado seguía hablando.

- _Mi nuevo nombre es Siang. Separados eramos poco, pero unidos, somos mas que ti Liu Kang._  
- _Demuéstralo entonces_.

Siang comenzó a correr hacia Liu Kang, pero este agilmente lo esquivó. El enmascarado se dio vuelta, y le dio un codazo en la nuca al monje, que lo tiró al suelo. Desde abajo, Kang barrió a su rival, y una vez que este estuvo en el piso, giró su cuerpo con la pierna rígida, dándole un fuerte golpe al estomago de Siang. El monje se levantó rápido, y cuando volvió a ver al piso, Siang no estaba mas allí. Sin embargo, dos brazos aparecieron detrás de Kang, le agarraron la cabeza, y lo arrojaron hacia atrás. Siang entonces tiró una bola de energía color verde hacia el suelo, la cual resurgió debajo del cuerpo de Kang, elevándolo en el aire. Instantáneamente Kang reaccionó, y con una patada bicicleta descendente impactó la cara de Siang, quien cayó al suelo, y propulsándose con la cara de su rival, el monje volvió a elevarse en el aire, y tiró una bola de fuego al cuerpo caído del renegado. Un hueco se había hecho en el piso. El cuerpo de Siang estaba bastante maltrecho por el impacto. Su poder no alcanzaba al del monje. El enmascarado, miró fijo a Liu Kang. Se notaba su lamento en la mirada. No había cumplido su premisa de derrotar al campeón del templo, y apenas se levantó, desapareció del lugar. El monje shaolin se proclamó ganador del combate, y Shang Tsung, hizo señas a los guardias enmascarados para que revisen el lugar, buscando a Siang.

**FIN CAPITULO 10**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 11: Mas Que Dos Almas.

- 


	11. Mas Que Dos Almas

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 11: Mas Que Dos Almas.**

Siang se había teletransportado de la arena central, luego de su derrota contra Liu Kang. En su premisa para perder a los guardias enmascarados que lo perseguían, se adentró en el palacio de Tsung, hasta que finalmente llegó a un lugar, una galería, donde se mostraban estatuas de guerreros. En la parte central, se encontraba Goro. En uno de los costados, un monje pelado con vincha. Siang supo que se trataba de la estatua del Gran Kung Lao.

Siang se quedó atónito al ver la cantidad de estatuas de guerreros que había. Sin embargo, dándose vuelta despacio, se encontró con un ninja rojo. Sus ojos irradiaban un color verde que asustaba. Sin embargo, Siang notó familiaridad en ese verde. El ninja instantáneamente golpeó a la fusión de los gemelos, quien cayó al piso. luego el ninja rojo levantó su mano, y el cuerpo de Siang se elevó en el aire y cayó pesadamente contra el piso. el hombre de la mirada verde se acercó a Siang, cerró su puño, y cuando estaba por dar el golpe de gracia, algo lo detuvo. Un sentimiento. Siang era uno de los suyos.

- _¿Quien eres?_ - Preguntó el de rojo  
- _Soy Siang_  
-_ Pero no siempre has sido Siang, ¿verdad?_ - El de rojo parecía saber algo.  
- _Antes fui Sing y Sang_.  
- _¿Quien te hizo esto?_  
- _Nadie, nosotros elegimos unirnos_.  
- _pero... ¿por que? ¿por que alguien elegiría compartir un cuerpo con otra alma y perder su autonomía?_

El guerrero de rojo seguía con el puño cerrado apuntando a la cara de Siang. Sin embargo, en ese momento, alguien entró en la habitación.

- _¡Ermac!_ - Quien hablaba era Shang Tsung. - _No lo mates.. creo que lo podremos usar luego_.

En ese momento, El guerrero de rojo abrió su puño, y con la mano extendida golpeó una parte especifica del hombro de Siang, y este cayó desmayado. Luego, Shang Tsung hizo un movimiento de manos, conjurando unas palabras irrepetibles, y un portal se abrió. El hechicero hizo que Ermac lo cruce cargando el cuerpo de Siang.

**FIN CAPITULO 11**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 12: Un Dragon Negro

- 


	12. Un Dragon Negro

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 12: Un Dragón Negro.**

El resto de los combates para decidir los 8 finalistas se dio de forma normal para los guerreros del Earthrealm. Cayendo la noche, solo un combate faltaba por decidirse. Luego de la cena, Cage y Liu Kang planeaban volver a sus habitaciones, sin embargo, Sonya tenia otros planes. Sin decir nada, abandonó la mesa donde cenaban los tres guerreros, y nuevamente bajó a las mazmorras. Sin dudarlo, los otros dos lo siguieron. Una vez en la guarida de Goro, Los cuerpos todavía colgaban en la pared, pero con menos partes. Sonya evitó mirarlos, y continuó caminando. Esta vez, los demonios de las sombras no se atrevieron a salir a la luz.

Una vez encontraron la otra salida, se dieron con un puente bastante angosto, y debajo de este, un precipicio lleno de pinches que salían del suelo. En el puente, había dos guerreros. Uno de ellos, un moreno calvo, vestía Quimono color blanco, era Art Lean. Cage y Kang lo reconocieron de la balsa cuando llegaron a la isla. El otro, reflejaba la luz de la luna en su cara. La placa metálica es característica, como así también el tatuaje de dragón en su brazo. Se trata de Kano. El actor se atrevió a preguntar.

- _¿Cual es su historia?_  
- _El es un criminal_ - Comenzó a responder Sonya, ya ni siquiera sorprendida que los otros dos la siguiesen constantemente - _Miembro del clan Black Dragon. Hace años que lo perseguimos. Tan cerca..., y no puedo agarrarlo..._

En el puente, la batalla comenzó. Art Lean cuidadosamente ejecutaba sus ataques, sin embargo, eran fácilmente esquivados por Kano, quien estaba totalmente despreocupado por la pelea. Esquivó un golpe, esquivó otro, bloqueó uno mas, y de un codazo tiró al piso al moreno. Este rápidamente se levantó y siguió atacando.

- _Parece que tienes algo mas personal con el_.

Las palabras de Cage chocaron fuertemente en Sonya, pero esta no contestó. Solo seguía mirando a su eterno rival. Kano nuevamente había bloqueado otro ataque de Art Lean, y había dado un par de piñas que lo dejaron estampado contra una de las gárgolas en una esquina del puente. El moreno nuevamente se levantó. No se iba a rendir así nomas. Esta vez, se acercó a Kano, cuando el criminal lanzó un golpe, Art Lean fue lo suficientemente rápido para agacharse y dar un uppercut a su rival. Kano solo retrocedió unos pasos, y enojado por recibir un golpe, dio una fuerte patada en la quijada del agachado Art Lean, y este cayó contra el piso. Kano lo levantó agarrándolo del cuello. El morocho quedó mareado, pero de pié. El criminal se posicionó, Y con su mano penetró el pecho de su rival, sacando el corazón de Art Lean. El cuerpo sin vida del guerrero cayó hacia un costado del puente, sobre unos pinches. Enseguida varios demonios aparecieron, rompiendo sus extremidades, y llevándoselas a las sombras para comerlas. Kano miró el corazón, y tranquilamente lo tiró a los pinches.

Sonya estuvo a punto de salir y atacar a Kano allí mismo, sin embargo, alguien desde detrás se lo impidió.

- _Sabes que no puedes hacer eso_ - Quien hablaba era Shang Tsung -_ Pero no te preocupes... no falta mucho para que tengas tu oportunidad_.

Kang, Cage y Sonya se quedaron cayados y se retiraron a sus aposentos sin argumentar nada al hechicero. El día siguiente seria decisivo, ya estaban los 8 finalistas.

**FIN CAPITULO 12**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 13: Mentor

- 


	13. Mentor

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 13: Mentor.**

El dia siguiente llegó. Los combates definitivos comenzarían. Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Bade, Kano, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile y Raiden eran los ochos que definirían quien se enfrentaría al actual campeón Goro. No era obligatorio hacer prescensia en cada combate, mirarlo, era opcional.

En la arena principal, el Courtyard, se llevaría a cabo el primer combate. La arena estaba rodeada de guardias enmascarados. En la tarima superior Shang Tsung estaba sentado en su trono, detrás suyo, de pié, se encontraba Goro. Solo Johnny Cage y Sonya habían venido a ver el combate. En la arena, Liu Kang subió caminando tranquilo, en la otra esquina, cayó un rayo y apareció Raiden. Liu Kang había estado meditando la noche anterior. Se enfrentaría a un dios, pero había preparado su mente para no tener miedo. Shang Tsung dio la orden para que comience el combate.

Raiden no le dio respiro al monje. Instantáneamente salió volando como un torpedo hacia el cuerpo de su rival. Liu Kang logró esquivarlo a tiempo, pero el dios apenas apoyo sus pies en la arena, dio una patada giratoria que Kang bloqueó un milímetro antes que golpee su cara. Raiden volvió a atacar, esta vez con un codazo que llegó a destino. Liu kang cayó al suelo, y una patada le dio en el estomago al monje. Kang no tuvo tiempo para sufrir el golpe, por que instantáneamente recibió una patada en la cara, haciéndolo escupir sangre. Raiden lo levantó agarrándolo del cuello, y lo empujó. Liu Kang estaba de pié nuevamente, y babeaba sangre.

- _¿Es todo lo que puedes dar?_ - Preguntó el dios  
- _¿Que pretendes con esto?_

Raiden no respondió. Instantáneamente se lanzó al ataque de Liu Kang, pero este lo arremetió con una bola de fuego. El dios se cubrió, pero detrás del fuego, venia una patada bicicleta de Kang que dio repetidamente en la cara del dios.

- _¿me vas a matar?_ - preguntó irónicamente el dios a medida que se movía.  
- _Haré lo necesario para derrotarte_.

Kang volvió a tirar una bola de fuego, que Raiden esquivó, y contraatacó con un rayo teletransportado, que golpeó en la espalda de Kang. Raiden tiró una piña pero el monje se agachó en el momento justo y dio un uppercut al dios, que quedó tirado en el piso. Liu Kang se agachó, y posicionó su puño para dar el golpe de gracia al dios.

- _¡Vamos! ¡Mátame!_ - Gritó Raiden  
- _No hace falta, ya estas derrotado_. - Contestó el monje con total tranquilidad.  
- _Ten estas palabras presente joven monje: No todos estarán de tu lado, no todos se portaran bien si los dejas vivir. Cuando llegue el momento, debes hacerlo. No debes tener miedo de hacerlo. Debes matar_.

Liu Kang se paró, como lo hizo el dios detrás de el. Raiden simplemente pronunció unas palabras. "Me rindo", fue lo único que hizo falta para que Liu Kang se proclame vencedor de la batalla. Shang Tsung no hizo ninguna mueca, sabia que esto sucedería. "El dios y sus palabras" se decía a si mismo. Los guardias enmascarados estuvieron a punto de subir a la tarima, para arremeter al dios, pero este simplemente los miró y en sus ojos blancos aparecieron unos pequeños rayos azules. Ninguno de los guardias se atrevió a acercarse mas. El dios desapareció como llegó, en un as de luz producido por un rayo.

Liu Kang se bajó de la tarima con la mente metida en las palabras del dios. Pero el torneo tenia que continuar.

**FIN CAPITULO 13**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 14: La Venganza Es Un Plato Que Se Sirve Caliente

- 


	14. La Venganza Se Sirve Caliente

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 14: La Venganza Es Un Plato Que Se Sirve Caliente.**

El Combate entre Raiden y Liu Kang había acabado. El dios Desapareció del lugar, y el monje se estaba curando las heridas. Ninguno de los que presenciaron el combate se había ido. Los guardias se mantenían ahí, Shang Tsung y Goro continuaban en la tarima, y los tres héroes del Earthrealm también quedaron expectantes al próximo combate.

En el Courtyard, ambos guerreros subieron al mismo tiempo a la arena. En la esquina noreste, el ninja que se hace llamar Scorpion, en la esquina suroeste, aquel cuyo nombre clave es Sub-Zero. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia una posición mas centrada, siempre sin dejarse de mirar. El ninja con el traje amarillo tenia los ojos totalmente blancos, y, aunque no se veía, todos los presentes sentían el fuego en su mirada. En la tarima, Goro habló bajo, solo para que Shang Tsung lo escuche.

- _Señor..._ - Comenzó el gigante de 4 Brazos - _¿Por que lo deja participar? No representa a ninguno de los dos reinos_.  
- _Simple, por su vendetta._ - Respondió el hechicero - _Para cumplirla, no parará por nada, así tenga que deshacerse de tantos guerreros del Earthrealm como pueda. Y, sinceramente, eso es algo que no me molesta para nada_.

Las palabras del hechicero fueron bien recibidas y entendidas por el príncipe de su raza, los Shokans. El combate estaba listo. el grito del hechicero lo confirmó. "¡Peleen!" fueron las palabras que comenzaron la pelea.

En la arena, Scorpion comenzó su ataque tirando su Spear, un kunai atado a una cuerda. Sub-Zero lo esquivó arqueando su espalda hacia atrás. Cuando recuperó su postura, se encontró que Scorpion ya no estaba parado donde antes, por el contrario, sintió su puño golpear la nuca del guerrero helado. Sub-Zero giró con un codazo que impactó de lleno en la mascara del de los ojos blancos, y con el mismo movimiento del cuerpo, golpeó con el puño de su otro brazo el mismo lugar de la cara. Seguido a esto, el ninja azul pegó una patada en el estomago de su rival, para juntar sus brazos, unir las partículas de agua del aire, y crear una esfera de hielo que lanzó contra el de amarillo. Este la recibió de lleno en su pecho, e instantáneamente su cuerpo se congeló. Sub-Zero dio un uppercut que rompió toda la escarcha del cuerpo de Scorpion, a la vez que lo lanzó por el aire. Antes que este caiga al suelo, el guerrero helado se deslizó con una pierna hacia delante como si resbalara por el piso, e impactó el cuerpo de Scorpion antes que caiga al suelo.

Sub-Zero retrocedió un poco para recuperar su aliento, sin embargo, Scorpion se levantó como si nada.

- _Dime Guerrero_ - Habló el de amarillo - _¿Como planeas matarme... de nuevo?_

Estas palabras chocaron fuertemente en la cabeza de los tres héroes del Earthrealm. Un no-muerto estaba en la arena.

- _Te llegó la hora, ¿sabes?_ - Siguió hablando Scorpion - _Tu me quitaste la vida. También por tu culpa eliminaron a mi clan, el Shirai Ryu_.  
- _Todo es parte de nuestro oficio_ - Respondió el de azul.  
- _Por tu culpa, ya no podré ver mas a mi familia, ni a mi hijo. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con ese recuerdo?_

El de azul no respondió. Scorpion se elevaba imponente ante su mirada. La furia irradiaba en su voz.

- _Es por eso que debo quitarte tu vida. No por que me hayas matado, no por que por tu culpa y la de tu clan, el Lin Kuei, los míos ya no existan, sino por que es la única forma en la que podré olvidar que tuve esposa e hijo. Con la venganza, ¡es la única forma que podré descansar en paz!_

El momento que Sub-Zero esperaba desde hace dos años, había llegado, su muerte lo esperaba. Pero la espera no hizo que se sorprenda y se conmocione por las palabras del no-muerto. No sentía lastima por si mismo, no le importaba morir. Sentía tristeza por lo que buscaba su rival: Eliminar el recuerdo de su familia.

Scorpion volvió a lanzar su Spear, y este impactó en el hombro de Sub-Zero. "¡Get Over Here!" fue el grito de guerra del ninja Shirai Ryu al momento que jalaba la cuerda para traer a su rival cerca suyo. Una vez lo pudo empujar, Scorpion lo recibió con una patada con ambas piernas que ejecutó dando un salto hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, Scorpion dio un Uppercut que lanzó a su rival por el aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo con la cabeza. Sub-Zero solo pudo arrodillarse y mirar a su rival. Su mascara se había caído, y se podía ver totalmente su expresión en la cara. No era miedo, era la cara de un hombre que hacia rato esperaba este destino. Scorpion se quitó la mascara, revelando una calavera llameante. Su boca se abrió, y una gran llamarada de fuego salió disparada a las rodillas de Sub-Zero. El fuego ardía tanto que Cage, Sonya y Kang se tuvieron que cubrir la cara por el calor que irradiaba. En pocos segundos, Sub-Zero había quedado en cenizas.

Shang Tsung proclamó el ganador, pero Scorpion no se quedó mucho tiempo allí, directamente desapareció en un pozo de fuego creado por si mismo.

**FIN CAPITULO 14**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 15: La Serpiente

- 


	15. La Serpiente

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 15: La Serpiente**

Luego del combate entre Sub-Zero y Scorpion, todos se retiraron. Cage acompañó a Liu kang para que recupere sus heridas ocasionadas por el dios del trueno Raiden. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo retirarse del lugar, y vagar por la isla solo.

Luego de caminar un rato siendo guiado por un deseo que no sabia de donde venia, cruzó varios pasajes, puertas, pasillos, estructuras. Finalmente un fuerte hedor, como a muerte, lo hizo salir de su trance. Se encontró en un lugar que había visto antes, pero no así, no desde ese punto de vista. Mirando hacia arriba, vio el puente donde el criminal Kano había arrancado el corazón a Art Lean. Al lado suyo, estaban los pinches que rodeaban al puente y en uno de ellos, parte del torso del guerrero caído al que todavía se le reconocía el kimono. Le parecía raro que no hubiese ninguno de esos demonios de los ojos brillantes comiendo algún pedazo de carne allí, es mas, parecía como si no hubiese nadie en absoluto, pero igualmente sentía una presencia.

Instintivamente Johnny Cage giró 180º dando una patada, e impactó en algo que todavía no era visible, sin embargo, un grito ahogado se escuchó. Esa presencia retrocedió unos metros, y finalmente se hizo visible. Se trataba de Reptile, un sirviente de Shang Tsung, con su cuerpo todo escamado, garras en vez de dedos normales, un traje al estilo ninja de color verde, y trapos cubriendo su rostro, excepto sus ojos reptilianos, y una gran boca. Cage se sorprendió por la imagen, a pesar que ya lo había visto antes.

Reptile comenzó a atacar arrastrándose por el suelo a gran velocidad, elevando al actor por el aire. Antes de caer, Cage Se las arregló para quitarse los lentes y guardarlos en su bolsillo. Al caer al piso de pié, se sacó la camisa que llevaba, y se preparó para el combate. Cuando Reptile corrió hacia su rival, Cage rápidamente se agachó, y encajó un uppercut en la quijada de su rival. Antes que caiga al piso, Cage se deslizó con una patada dejando un aura de sombra verde detrás, e impactó en el pecho del reptil. El camuflado golpeó contra una de las paredes del lugar y cayó al piso. Cuando se puso de pié nuevamente, generó una esfera de un plasma del mismo color que su traje, y lo envió rápidamente a su rival. El actor esquivó el ataque, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el escupitajo de ácido que se aproximaba a el. Cage logró cubrirlo con una de sus muñequeras, que se empezó a derretir. Rápidamente se la quitó, lo cual le dio tiempo al reptil para patear la cabeza del rubio actor.

Este reaccionó haciéndole una llave sobre el cuello a su rival, y golpeando repetidamente en las costillas del reptil, hasta sentir el sonido que producian algunas al romperse. Cuando este cayó en cuatro al piso, Cage le dio una gran patada en el estomago, y un codazo en la espalda, que lo hizo caer al piso. Aprovechando la posición de su rival, Cage comenzó a patear repetidas veces la cabeza del reptil, hasta que Reptile comenzó a escupir sangre verde por la boca. Cage entendió que había ganado, no le hacia falta seguir castigando a su rival. Recogió su camisa, se colocó sus lentes, y se retiró por donde vino. Ante el guerrero caído, apareció Shang Tsung.

- _Me has fallado de nuevo_ - Habló el hechicero.  
-_ Lo ziento maeztro _- Respondió a duras penas Reptile.  
- _Esta bien_ - El hechicero creó un portal en el piso, y obligó a su súbdito a cruzarlo - _¡Ve! te esperan unos látigos_.

El de verde no refutó el pedido, y atravesó el portal sin decir una palabra.

**FIN CAPITULO 15**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 16: Viejas Rencillas

- 


	16. Viejas Rencillas

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capítulo 16: Viejas Rencillas**

Poco después que Johnny Cage se retiró de los aposentos de Liu Kang, también lo hizo Sonya Blade, sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía. Luego de caminar un rato, Se encontró en la puerta del palacio de Shang Tsung, cuatro guardias enmascarados rodeaban las salidas del lugar, y Kano estaba parado en el medio, esperándola. Sonya lo supo, era su momento.

La muchacha no esperó ni un segundo, comenzó a correr hacia Kano, quien saltó para esquivarla, pero Sonya detectó este movimiento, y también saltó con el puño hacia delante, dando en la cara al criminal. Ambos cayeron de pie, y Kano sacó dos cuchillos de sus botas. Este comenzó a atacar a la rubia, que esquivó cada ataque, realizando bloqueos, y trabando los brazos de Kano. Cuando logró sujetar ambas manos, el Black Dragon dio un cabezazo que mareó a Sonya, y esta cayó al piso. Kano dio un pisotón que la militar esquivó rodando. El movimiento se repitió unas tres veces mas, hasta que Sonya pudo barrer a su rival, cayendo este al suelo, pudiendo Sonya ponerse de pié.

Kano se levantó en un movimiento, tirando un uppercut con el cuchillo hacia delante, pero Sonya pudo bloquear el ataque con ambas manos deteniendo la de Kano, sin embargo, con su mano libre el criminal le hizo un corte en el brazo a la militar. Esta retrocedió, y con un movimiento, impulsó energía por sus brazos con forma de aros color lila que dieron en el estomago de su rival. Aprovechando el mareo de este, Sonya se paró de manos, y con los muslos tomó el cuello de Kano, tirándolo al suelo. Tenia el movimiento perfecto para partirle el cuello y quitarle la vida, Sentia la rabia acumulada de años, el odio. Sin embargo, la mujer miró a uno de los guardias enmascarados, y vio en sus ojos, detrás de la mascara, unos pequeños rayos iluminarse, y recordó las palabras de Raiden. Sonya contuvo su ira, y soltó el cuello de su rival, arrodillándose junto a el.

- _No te daré el placer de morir en mis manos_ - Habló Sonya - _Te dejaré vivir, te sacaré de aquí, y te haré pasar por un juicio limpio en casa, para que pases el resto de vida tras las rejas, reconsiderando la vida que llevaste_.

Dicho esto, la muchacha dio una piña a kano, quien finalmente cayó desmayado. Sonya se puso de pié, y dos de los guardias enmascarados aparecieron para llevarse al criminal a las mazmorras del palacio.

**FIN CAPITULO 16**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 17: Esos Anteojos Cuestan Caro

- 


	17. Esos Anteojos Cuestan Caro

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 17: Esos Anteojos Son Caros.**

A la mañana siguiente, Liu Kang ya se había curado sus heridas, solo llevaba unas curitas por aquí y por allá, y se encontraba en el Courtyard esperando por su rival, Scorpion. Sin embargo, Shang Tsung desde la tarima comenzó a hablar.

- _Scorpion se ha retirado del torneo, por lo que Liu Kang automaticamente pasa a la siguiente ronda_. - Se notaba el disgusto en la cara del anciano mientras dicta su discurso - _Procedamos con el siguiente combate, Johnny Cage contra Sonya Blade_.

Liu Kang se bajó de la arena, al momento en que sus compañeros subían a ella. Johnny Cage subió en cueros, con una nueva muñequera reemplazando la que el ácido de Reptile le derritió y sus anteojos impecables. Por su parte, Sonya notaba los días sin poder cuidar su belleza nata. Sus ropas estaban sucias, y su musculosa se había reducido a una pupera por encima del ombligo. Shang Tsung desde la torre dio el OK para el comienzo del combate.

- _No te preocupes Sonya_ - Comenzó a hablar el actor - _No te haré daño_.  
- _Eres un idiota_.

Dicho esto, Sonya atacó con una piña a Johnny Cage, quien esquivó el ataque, tomó el brazo de Sonya, y con el mismo envión que esta traia la empujó contra el piso. El actor aprovechó para sacarse los anteojos, y tirárselos a Liu Kang para que se los tuviera. Sonya se levantó y, aprovechando la distracción de Cage, le dio una patada en la nuca a su rival. El actor se dio vuelta y tiró un golpe a la cara de Sonya, pero ella lo esquivó tomando el brazo de Cage, la militar giró sobre su cuerpo con el brazo del actor tomado para hacer una llave y tirarlo al suelo. Sin embargo Cage aprovechó esta posición para besar el cuello de su rival. Esto enfureció a Sonya, que en vez de completar la llave, dio repetitivos codazos en las costillas de cage, para luego si finalizar el movimiento tirándolo al suelo. Una vez caído, la militar dio un pisotón, que fue esquivado por el actor. Cage en ese momento barrió a Sonya, y cuando esta cayó también al piso, el actor girando se posicionó arriba de la militar. Cage golpeó en la cara a la militar, y esta respondió con un rodillazo en los testículos del actor. Johnny rodó hacia un costado agarrandose sus partes intimas, y Sonya se puso de pié, tomándose un segundo para respirar. Johnny pasó su dolor frotándose rápidamente, y se levantó.

Ambos se miraron, y Sonya regresó al ataque nuevamente con una piña. Cage esta vez estaba en guardia, bloqueó el ataque de Sonya, la tiró al suelo, tomó su brazo y le descolocó el hombro. Sonya dió un grito de dolor, y finalmente se dio cuenta que no podría vencer a Cage. El actor vio su victoria lograda, la soltó, y le permitió levantarse.

- _Me rindo_ - Dijo la rubia

Cage volvió a tomar el brazo de la mujer con una mano, apoyó la otra en su hombro, y de un rápido movimiento colocó el hombro de la militar en su lugar. Luego, el actor acercó su cara al oído de Sonya.

- _No te preocupes, iré a liberarte_.

Luego de estas palabras, sin ningún tiempo que desperdiciar, los guardias enmascarados aparecieron y tomaron a Sonya para llevarla a las mazmorras.

**FIN CAPITULO 17**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE: **Capitulo 18: Predicción De Amigos

-


	18. Prediccion De Amigos

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 18: Predicción de Amigos.**

Coutyard. Shang Tsung's Island. El atardecer se iba en la isla donde se estaba llevando el torneo Mortal Kombat, para darle lugar a la noche. En la arena central, Johnny Cage estaba de pié, ya recuperado de su dolor de entrepierna de la batalla anterior. Liu Kang estaba en el lado contrario de la arena.

- _Parece que tu predicción fue correcta_. - Dijo el actor - _Definiríamos entre nosotros el campeón_.  
- _Quien gane esta batalla todavia no es campeón_. - Respondió el monje - _Pero da lo mejor de ti. Quitate los lentes_.

Johnny Cage se los quitó, y los dejó a un costado de la arena. Sorprendía a todos lo mucho que cuidaba ese par de lentes de sol. Desde la tarima, solo Shang Tsung presenciaba el combate, extrañamente Goro no estaba allí. "¡Peleen!", el grito del hechicero marcó el inicio del combate. El primero en atacar fue Johnny lanzando una esfera de poder color verde, como tirando un gancho. Kang esquivó el ataque sin problemas.

- _Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso_.

El actor corrió hacia Kang con un ataque frontal, pero el monje lo esquivó, pensando que el ataque era bastante predictivo. Pero sin previo aviso, Cage volteó rápidamente, y calzó una patada giratoria en Liu Kang, derribandolo al suelo. El monje se levantó, mirando fijo a Cage, y tomándose en serio el combate, tiró una bola de fuego agachado. El actor la vio venir, saltó, pero al hacerlo, vio a Kang de pié tirando otra bola de fuego que impactó en el pecho de su rival. Cage cayó duramente de espalda en el piso, rajando algunos cerámicos de este. Kang saltó girando y con ambos pies golpeó el estomago de su amigo. Cage, luego de escupir un poco de sangre, tomó los pies de su rival, y lo tiró al piso. Ambos se levantaron, y nuevamente Cage atacó con una patada sombra, dejando un aura verde detrás suyo. Liu Kang se las ingenió para detener la patada con sus manos, y con el codo golpeó fuertemente la rodilla del actor. Este, a pesar del dolor, se elevó con su otra pierna dando un giro hacia atrás, golpeando con la pierna ascendente la pera de Liu Kang. Instantáneamente, el monje lanzó una esfera de fuego, y Johnny Cage tiró una esfera de color verde con el movimiento de su brazo. Ambas bolas de poder se encontraron a mitad de camino y detrás de ellas, aparecieron los dos guerreros corriendo al mismo tiempo hacia el otro con el puño hacia adelante. El impacto fue al mismo tiempo en la cara de ambos, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Cuando los dos cayeron al piso duramente, Cage se dio cuenta de algo. Liu Kang estaba destinado a ganar el torneo. El templo de la luz estaba para eso. Al principio no quería admitir su derrota, y que no seria el numero uno, que no seria la estrella. Pero luego se dio cuenta que si Kang ganaba, todos ganaban, incluyendo el. Salvar el reino terrestre era la misión del monje, no la suya. Por esto, decidió quedarse tirado en el suelo. Liu Kang se levantó, y miró en el piso a su amigo. "Tengo otra misión" pensó Cage para si mismo.

En ese momento, Shang Tsung se levantó de su trono, y anunció el veredicto.

- _¡Liu Kang es el vencedor!_ - Luego del anuncio, miró directamente a Liu Kang y siguió hablando - _Tu templo debe estar orgulloso de ti, pero nada, ni nadie, pudo haberte preparado para lo que está por venir. Por favor, vé a la guarida de Goro, él te está esperando_.

Dicho esto, Liu Kang se bajó de la arena, y comenzó su recorrido, al tiempo que los guardias enmascarados levantaron a Cage del suelo para llevarlo a las mazmorras.

**FIN CAPITULO 18**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**: Capitulo 19: Un Nuevo Campeón, Parte 1

-


	19. Un Nuevo Campeon I

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 19: Un Nuevo Campeón, Parte 1**

Goro's Lair. Liu Kang bajó caminando a este calabozo a través de eternos pasillos iluminados por antorchas en las paredes. Al caminar y caminar mas sentía que las paredes estaban mas juntas, y los pasillos eran mas chicos, Pero luego pensó para si mismo que debía ser la falta de oxigeno del lugar lo que le daba la impresión de claustrofobia. No era la primera vez que venia a la guarida, así que no le costó encontrarlo. Una vez allí, lo primero que notó fueron los ojos de siempre que se mantenían brillantes en la oscuridad, pero luego de esa primera vez en la que Cage, Sonya y Kang bajaron, no volverían a salir.

En la pared, donde antes estuvieron los compañeros de Sonya, solo quedaban huesos con muy pocos pedazos de carne. y fue allí cuando comenzó. Lo mismo que le dio miedo cuando bajó allí la vez anterior, los pasos. Esos pasos tan fuertes que resonaban en el aire viciado del lugar, y que al mismo tiempo hacia temblar las paredes. Entonces, Liu Kang recordó. Recordó por qué no se le hacia extraño esos pasos.

Manhattan. New York. Estados Unidos. En el octavo piso de un alto edificio, en plena ciudad, Hay un pequeño apartamento. En el, un joven asiático está sentado en su cama, esta transpirando, y tiene el teléfono en su mano. Su nombre es Liu Kang, y recibió una llamada de su hogar, en China.

- _Gracias por recibir mi carta abuelo, y sobre todo por llamar_.  
- _No te preocupes joven, y disculpa la hora, pero no podría hacerlo cuando es de día allá, ya que el bar donde esta el único teléfono de nuestra villa cierra por la noche._  
- _Lo se abuelo, no te preocupes, de todas formas no podía dormir_.

El joven hablaba con total tranquilidad, era bueno escuchar una voz familiar, y que no lo trate de traidor.

- _Ya se que me dirás abuelo_ - Comenzó el joven - _Que soy una desgracia para la Orden de la Luz por abandonarla y buscar mi vida..._  
- _Hijo, yo no pienso eso_. - Interrumpió el anciano desde el otro lado del teléfono - _Sabes que tu abuelo siempre te querrá. Dime, ¿que es lo que te molesta por las noches?_  
- _Es este sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla..._

Goro's Lair. Cuantro brazos aparecen por una apertura, y, agachándose, aparece Goro, príncipe de los Shokans, sin su capa roja, esta listo para el combate. Liu Kang sale de sus pensamientos y se pone en guardia. Instantáneamente, sin decir nada, Goro saltó de donde estaba, e intentó caer arriba del monje, pero este se movió rápidamente.

- _Vaya, estuviste atento_ - Dijo el de cuatro brazos.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a girar con los cuatro brazos extendidos, creando un remolino de viento que atrajo a Kang, para recibir el golpe de lleno de los brazos. El monje cayó tirado en una esquina. Goro se acercó, levantó a Liu Kang con sus brazos inferiores, y con los superiores comenzó a golpear repetidamente la cara de este, para finalmente tirarlo hacia otra de las paredes. Kang golpeó contra unos huesos encadenados, y estos se rompieron en pedazos.

- _Patetico_ - Dijo el Shokan - _Como todos los de tu raza, sobre todo los descendientes del que llaman "Gran" Kung Lao. No se que tuvo de grande, lo derroté en un solo combate._

El Shokan estaba creido de si mismo, pero Liu Kang simplemente no escuchaba lo que decia Goro, su cabeza volvió a una conversación que tuvo hace unos dos meses atrás.

- _Abuelo, en esta pesadilla..._ - Cuenta el joven Kang todavia sentado en su cama, todo transpirado - _No veo nada, esta todo oscuro. Solo puedo oir. suena: Pum, Pum, Pum_.  
- _¿Un tambor?_ - Preguntó el anciano  
- _No abuelo, pasos. Y con cada paso, siento que todo me retumba, me mareo, me caigo. Pero sigo sin ver nada. Hasta que despierto cubierto en sudor_.  
- _¿Sabes lo que son esos pasos?_  
- _No_.  
- _Son los pasos de tu destino..._

**FIN CAPITULO 19**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 20: Un Nuevo Campeón, Parte 2

- 


	20. Un Nuevo Campeon II

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 20: Un Nuevo Campeón, Parte II**

Goro's Lair. Liu Kang se mantiene caído en el piso. En su cabeza, suena esa frase. "_Los pasos de tu destino_". Goro se acerca a el, dudando que el combate sea tan fácil, y que el monje ya esté vencido.

- V_aya que es débil el campeón que enviaron en esta generacion._ - Se burlaba el príncipe.

Liu Kang se levantó, y miró a Goro. El monje saltó en el aire, y con una patada golpeó el pecho del Shokan, que retrocedió unos pasos. Kang tomó distancia, y volvió a atacar con la misma patada al pecho de Goro. El príncipe no parecía recibir demasiado daño, pero si lo hacia. Lo contrario a Kang, que tenia la cara magullada.

- _Patético_. - Se burló el Shokan - _¿Sabes como me llaman?, ¡Príncipe Del Dolor!_

Dicho esto, Goro volvió a hacer el ataque de saltar para caer sobre su rival, pero Kang nuevamente lo esquivó.

- _El Principe del Dolor no es muy inteligente si hace el ataque dos veces y no acierta ninguna_. - Replicó el monje - _Y mucho mas si cae sobre el mismo ataque_.

Liu Kang volvió a saltar, y golpeó nuevamente el pecho del Shokan, tomó distancia, e hizo el movimiento un par de veces mas. Goro estaba cayendo por algo bastante simple. El monje había tocado el orgullo de este. Liu Kang volvió a saltar, dio la patada en el pecho, y al elevarse en el aire, tiró una bola de fuego que impactó en la cara del guerrero de cuatro brazos.

- _¡Que demonios!_ - Se notaba el grito desesperado de alguien que estaba siendo derrotado y humillado.  
- _Es tan simple. ¿Sabes?_ - Comenzó a hablar Kang - _¿Quieres saber por que es tan simple?... Por que eres mi destino_.

Dicho esto, Kang atacó con una patada bicicleta a la cara del Shokan, quien intentó golpearlo con uno de sus brazos, pero Liu aprovechó este ataque para tomar el brazo, y girar en el dando un golpe en el estomago de Goro con las dos piernas de frente. Por primera vez, el Shokan cayó de rodillas. Liu Kang aprovechó para dar un uppercut en la cara de Goro, quien finalmente cayó detrás. El campeón invicto había sido derrotado.

Enseguida, Se comenzó a escuchar mucha gente corriendo. Liu Kang se dio vuelta, y se encontró con dos guardias enmascarados detrás suyo. Estos se sacaron la mascara, revelando su verdadera identidad. Raiden, el dios del trueno, y Kung Lao, otro miembro de la Orden De La Luz, con chaleco negro, e insignias de Leones plateados en el. Su rasgo característico es su sombrero, cuyo filo es mortal. Apenas se sacó la mascara, se puso su sombrero.

Liu Kang se encontró sorprendido por la presencia de Kung Lao allí.

- _¿Que haces aquí?_ - Preguntó el nuevo campeón de Mortal Kombat  
- _Me enviaron de la Orden por si tu perdías... Que suerte que se equivocaron_.  
- _Liu Kang_ - Interrumpió Raiden - _Te felicito por tu logro, pero tu batalla no termina aquí. Shang Tsung es un mal perdedor, y comenzará a destruir la isla. Debes enfrentarlo rápidamente_. - En ese momento, un montón de guardias enmascarados aparecieron -_ Vete, Kung y yo detendremos a todos estos guardias_.

Inmediatamente, Liu Kang se fue del lugar por unos pasillos y escaleras delgadas, mientras que Kung Lao y Raiden se quedaron batallando contra los guardias enmascarados. Mientras tanto, Goro ya no estaba allí. Se había escabullido arrastrándose por las sombras...

**FIN CAPITULO 20**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 21: Mil Formas De Maldad

-


	21. Mil Formas De Maldad

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 21: Mil formas de Maldad.**

_Quince Años Atrás..._

Academia Wu Shi. China. Unos niños se encuentran jugando a las afueras de un colegio. Un joven se encuentra en los hombros de otro. Entre los dos, mueven sus brazos continuamente, como si todo fuese un mismo cuerpo. En frente de ellos, un pequeño monje, pelado, vistiendo naranja, lo está enfrentando.

- _¡Te venceré Goro!_ - Gritaba el joven pelado.  
- _¡Imposible!_ - Contestó el joven que estaba en los hombros del otro. - _Tu no eres lo suficientemente valiente Liu Kang_.

Los dos muchachos que imitaban a Goro, y el joven Liu Kang se comenzaron a acercar para comenzar el combate, sin embargo, algo los detuvo. Un hombre robusto, de barbas largas y trenzadas, con una bota de vino en la espalda les llamó la atención.

- _¡Vamos niños!_ - Dijo este -_ la clase esta por comenzar_.  
- _¡Si maestro Bo' Rai Cho!_ - Gritaron al unisono los jóvenes.

Cuando estos comenzaron a correr hacia el aula, el maestro detuvo al joven Liu Kang.

- _Dime joven Kang, ¿A que jugaban?_  
- _Es un juego que nos enseñó el Maestro Apep_.  
- _Así es_ - Interrumpió el mismísimo Apep que apareció caminando - _Lo jugábamos de niños con Shujinko_.  
- _¡Oh!, Me acuerdo de Shujinko. Todavia no me devuelve mi medallon. Interesante juego_. - Luego, Se acercó al oído de Liu Kang y le susurró - _Pero sabes... el verdadero desafío no es derrotar a Goro, de hecho, puede ser bastante fácil. Lo difícil, es derrotar a Shang Tsung. Pero... Joven Kang... yo puedo enseñarte una técnica para derrotarlo. ¿Quieres Aprenderla?_  
- _¡Claro que si Maestro Bo' Rai Cho!_ - La emoción se veía en la cara del niño.  
- _Entonces, ven a mi casa en las afueras de la academia luego de tus clases, y te enseñaré..._

_En la Actualidad..._

Throne Room. Shang Tsung's Island. La puerta de acceso a la sala se rompe. Liu Kang lo ha hecho con una patada. Cuando el monje entra al lugar, Inmediatamente dos guardias enmascarados se dirigen a su encuentro. Uno ataca con su katana, Pero Liu Kang la esquiva, toma la katana, y la impala en la pierna del otro guardia que lo intentó atacar por el lado contrario, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo. Luego, de un uppercut al guardia que se mantenía en pié, dejándolo inconsciente.

Finalmente, Shang Tsung se levanta de su trono, había llegado el momento del combate final. El hechicero lanza 3 bolas de fuego con forma de calaveras. Liu Kang las esquivó fácilmente, y saltó para atacar al hechicero, pero este también lo esquivó. Instantáneamente el hechicero se transformó, tomando la forma de un samurai. Esto sorprendió a Liu Kang, quien había leído leyendas sobre las transformaciones de Tsung, pero no se lo imaginaba cierto.

El hechicero aprovechó el desconcierto del monje, para golpear en la cara con su armadura samurai. Liu tomó el brazo de Shang Tsung, posó su pié en su estomago, y rodando en el suelo tiró al hechicero hacia atrás. Cuando Kang Se levantó, Tsung se había transformado en el guerrero morocho de rastas al que el monje había enfrentado en el primer combate. De sus muñecas aparecieron estacas de madera, que tiró hacia Liu Kang. El monje simplemente se cubrió, y con sus muñequeras evitó todo daño. Luego, el hechicero volvió a ser el mismo.

- _Veo que eres habilidoso. Te felicito_. - Comenzó a hablar el hechicero - _pero... ¿que te motiva a pelear? ¿tus amigos?, no te preocupes por ellos, todavia están vivos. Para tomar el alma de guerreros tan habilidosos necesito hacer un ritual, no lo puedo hacer tan fácil. Así que dime... ¿que te motiva?_  
- _Me motiva.._ - Dijo con la voz agitada - _Salvar a mi reino. ¡Tu tiranía ni la de tu emperador nunca la alcanzaran!_  
- _Vamos... me lo dice un joven que no es capaz de matar a una araña. A ver como lidias con esto_.

En ese momento, Shang Tsung se transformó en alguien pelado, con una bandana roja en su frente, pecho desnudo, pantalones negros iguales a los que estaba usando Kang. Shang Tsung se había transformado en el Gran Kung Lao.

**FIN CAPITULO 21**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 22: Escapar Cuando Todo Se Viene Abajo

- 


	22. Escapar Cuando Todo Se Viene Abajo

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo 22: Escapar Cuando Todo se Viene Abajo.**

Shang Tsung's Island. En las mazmorras, Se encuentran en celdas contiguas Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, y Kano. Ellas eran custodiadas por un guardia enmascarado.

- _Johnny, ¡Johnny! _- llamaba la militar - _por favor, acercate a la reja_.

Sin dudarlo, y sacando pecho, el actor se levantó del piso y se acercó a la reja unida con la celda contigua. Cuando Cage se acercó, en vez de escuchar algo de su amiga, solo recibió una fuerte piña en la nariz.

- _¿Por que fue eso?_ - Dijo molesto el actor.  
- _Por besarme el cuello... idiota_.  
-_ ¡Claro! _- Gritó desde la otra celda Kano - _Al actorcito lo dejas besarte_.

Sin embargo, la discusión fue interrumpida cuando el techo comenzó a venirse abajo. Un bloque que cayó justo encima del guardia, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Otra roca golpeó la puerta de Cage, rompiendo el candado de esta. El actor salió y se dirigió hacia la celda de Sonya. Con una roca, rompió la cerradura de esta, y la militar salió.

Cuando ambos estaban por salir, Sonya se frenó, volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó la roca, y rompió la celda de Kano.

- _Tu te vienes conmigo_ - Dijo la militar.  
- _Sabia que no me dejarías muñeca_.  
- _Te dije, sufrirás el peor juicio de tu vida_.

Los tres salieron corriendo por la entrada, y se encontraron en el famoso puente con los pinches al fondo. El otro lado daba a la guardia de Goro. Lo que ellos no esperaban es que de esa guarida saldría el mismísimo Príncipe Del Dolor.

_Mientras Tanto..._

Throne Room. Liu Kang está shokeado. "_es como mirarse a un espejo_", piensa para si mismo. Frente a el, tiene al Gran Kung Lao. El hechicero transformado, aprovechó la distracción del monje para atacarlo con bolas de fuegos iguales a las que lanza Kang, las cuales impactaron directamente en el guerrero, sacándolo de su trance.

Liu Kang se elevó en el aire, y con una patada bicicleta dio en la cara de su rival, pero este instantáneamente tomó los pies del monje, y lo tiró al piso, rompiendo el mármol que lo cubre. Liu Kang se levantó. estaba en una dificultad. Sus poderes habían pasado de generación en generación. Era como enfrentarse a si mismo. Tendría que sacar alguna técnica nueva.

El hechicero transformado volvió a cargar contra el monje, estampandolo contra una columna. Del polvo, apareció Liu Kang con una patada voladora a tal velocidad, que el viento producido por su pié pareció tomar forma de un dragón, e impactó fuertemente en la cara del Gran Kung Lao, rompiéndole todos los huesos de la cara. Fue tal el impacto, que su bandana roja cayó al suelo. Por el dolor, Shang Tsung volvió a su forma normal. Si bien sus huesos vuelven al estado inicial, el dolor no. En ese momento, el techo del lugar comenzó a venirse abajo.

- _¿Que pasa hechicero?_ - Preguntó el monje - _¿Ya no tienes energía para mantener esta habitacion en pié?_.

Shang Tsung se levantó y creó un pequeño portal, sin embargo, Liu Kang dio un giro con las piernas extendidas, dando en la cara del hechicero, para luego dar un uppercut que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Shang Tsung había gastado bastante energía transformándose, y había apostado sus fichas al trauma psicológico de usar al Gran Kung Lao, pero esto no funcionó. El combate estaba servido, Liu Kang tenia la victoria.

- _¿Que esperas? ¡Acabame! _- Gritó el hechicero - _Sé las palabras de tu dios Raiden, ¡usalas!, ¡mátame!_  
- _Raiden es un gran mentor, ¡pero yo decido que hacer en mi vida!, no mi destino, ni los ancianos de mi templo, ni el dios del rayo. No te mataré, te dejaré vivir, para que sufras el castigo que te dará tu emperador, estoy seguro que será peor que la muerte_.  
- _Lamentaras dejarme vivir_

En ese momento, Liu Kang dio una fuerte piña en la cara del hechicero, dejándolo inconsciente. Tomó sus piernas, y revoleandolo, lo tiró dentro del portal. Este instantáneamente se cerró, pero muchos otros portales comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados en la isla. El techo estaba colapsando. Liu Kang no tuvo tiempo de saborear la victoria, debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

- _¡Liu!_ - En la puerta del salón del trono estaba Kung Lao - _¡Apurate, todo se viene abajo!_

En ese momento, Liu Kang comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, logrando salir a las puertas del palacio antes que el techo se desplome por completo. Ambos monjes llegan a la playa a salvo antes del derrumbe total.

_Mientras tanto..._

The Pit. Goro esta combatiendo contra Cage, Sonya y Kano. Todos atacan, pero el príncipe Shokan golpea a Sonya, sacándola del camino, quedando caída en el puente. El actor se abre de piernas, y da una fuerte piña en la entrepierna del Shokan. Detrás de el, Kano salta y golpea una fuerte patada en la cara del Shokan, quien se cae del puente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, en donde hubo pinches antes, se crea un portal, y Goro cae en el. El puente finalmente colapsa, y Kano también cae en el portal. Johnny Cage logra sostenerse en un extremo del puente, y con una mano logra agarrar a Sonya antes que caiga. El actor se aferra a Sonya, esta decidido a no soltarla. Sin embargo, el peso de ambos cuerpos hace que Cage se suelte. Ambos comienzan a caer, pero Raiden sobrevuela el lugar, y en el momento justo logra salvar al actor, sin poder hacer lo mismo con la militar. El lamento se vio en la mirada de Cage al tiempo que la veia desaparecer en el portal. "Iré por ti" Pensó para si mismo.

Minutos Después, en la playa, Raiden y Cage se encuentran con los monjes.

- _Lamentablemente no pudimos salvar a Sonya_ - Comentó Raiden - _Pero una vida no se compara a las millones que salvamos de ser reclamada por el emperador del Outworld_.  
- _Pero debemos buscarla_. - Se preocupó Johnny Cage -_ No sabemos que haya muerto_.  
- _Ir al Outworld es algo demasiado aventurado. No está en mí incitarlos a hacerlo._ - Siguió el dios del trueno - _En cuanto a ti Kang, te felicito por tu victoria. Tienes razón, tu haces tu propio destino, no soy quien para decirte lo que hacer, pero espero asumas la responsabilidad de dejar al hechicero vivir_.

El sol finalmente cayó sobre la playa de la isla de Shang Tsung. Todavia se veía las nubes de polvo por el derrumbe en el centro de la isla. Todos estaban seguros, sin embargo, algo molestaba a Liu Kang. Sabia que este viaje recién empezaba...

**FIN CAPITULO 22**


	23. Capitulo Epilogo

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Capitulo Epilogo.**

Emperor's Tower. Outworld. En las mazmorras de la torre del emperador hay un hombre enmascarado. Su corpulencia impone respeto. Está todo transpirado, y respira dificultosamente por la falta de oxigeno en la mazmorra. En su mano, un látigo triple. Una sola antorcha ilumina el lugar, Delante del hombre enmascarado, hay un anciano arrodillado. Sus manos están extendidas hacia los costados, encadenadas en dos mástiles con cráneos en las puntas. Sus largos cabellos blancos se mezclan con la sangre de la espalda. Su nombre es Shang Tsung, y un grito ahogado de su garganta, indica que el hombre enmascarado arrancó de nuevo el castigo con su látigo triple.

- _Mi Amo, le suplico, tenga misericordia_ - Habló el anciano  
- _¿Misericordia?_ - Quien respondió fue alguien desde las sombras. Lo único que se veía eran sus ojos rojos - _¡Como te atreves a pedir mi misericordia! ¡No mereces mi misericordia! ¡Eres escoria!. Simplemente Patético_.  
- _Maestro, se lo suplico. Lo puedo enmendar_.  
- _¿Enmendarme?, ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes tener algo que yo quiera?_

En ese momento, el anciano volteó su cabeza, y, mirando fijo a los ojos rojos, dio su oferta.

- _Maestro, yo... tengo un plan_.

**FIN TEMPORADA 1 **

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Temporada 2

-


	24. Signo de Interrogación

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT **

**- **

**Temp 2, Cap 1: Signo De Interrogación. **

Deacon City. Washington. U.S.A. En una comisaria local, Johnny Cage se encuentra sentado en una sala de interrogatorio. Hay poca iluminación, pero esta se refleja en los anteojos de Cage. Esta vestido de traje formal, y sus manos están esposadas. Un hombre de color ingresa a la sala con unos archivos, y se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa. Mira fijo a lo que cree que son los ojos de Cage detrás de las gafas. Y luego de alrededor de un minuto de silencio, comienza a hablar.

- _Señor Carlton..._  
- _Mi nombre es Johnny Cage_ - Fue la respuesta del actor interrumpiendo.  
- _Eso no es de importancia.. Señor Carlton. Lamentamos haberlo tenido que sacar de esa forma del estreno de su ultima película, pero esto requería su atención rápidamente_.  
- _¿Y era necesario vendarme los ojos?_  
- _Voy a ser sincero... no confío en usted. Así que iré directo al grano_.

El hombre de color abrió uno de los archivos, y siguió hablando.

- _Mi nombre es White, Capitan Michel Jay White. Lo que tengo aquí, son unos archivos de las personas mas peligrosas conocidas_. - En ese momento, El Capitán tira un archivo a la vista de Cage - _Ese es Scorpion. Un asesino de un clan japones llamado Shriai Ryu. Se decía que había muerto hace mucho, sin embargo, hace meses se lo vió en Hong Kong arriva de un barco._ - El oficial tiró otro archivo a la vista de Cage - _Este otro ninja, es miembro del clan Lin Kuei. Nombre codigo: Sub-Zero. También fue visto en el mismo barco_.

En ese momento, una muchacha rubia entra en la sala de interrogatorios y se sienta al lado del Capitán. Luego, este ultimo continuó hablando.

- _Ella es Jeri Ryan. Agente del F.B.I._  
- _Tenemos otro archivo_ - La rubia tiró el archivo a la vista del actor - _Uno de los criminales mas buscados del mundo. Su nombre es Kano, un australiano miembro del clan Black Dragon. También visto en un barco en Hong Kong_.  
- _Todos tienen algo en comun mas allá del barco_ - Continuó el Capitán - _y creemos que tu, John Carlton, sabes algo al respecto_.  
- _Mi nombre es Cage, Johnny Cage. ¿Que le hace pensar que tengo una conexión con ellos?_  
- _Por que... _- hizo una pausa el capitán - _Hizo una película sobre ello. Todos iban a participar en un torneo llamado.. Mortal Kombat_.  
- _¡Ha!, ¡ustedes vieron mi pelicula!_  
- _¡Señor Carlton!_ - Grito el moreno - _¡Esto no es una broma! ¡Estas son personas peligrosas!_.

El griterío fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Otro hombre morocho, con traje militar, irrumpió en la sala. Enseguida, el Capitán White se levantó de su silla.

- _¿Quien es usted para irrumpir en mi sala de interrogatorios?_  
- _Soy el Mayor Jacksson Briggs de las Special Forces. Vengo a llevarme al Sr. Cage conmigo... Asunto de Seguridad Nacional_.

En ese momento, el Mayor Briggs entregó un sobre con las letras "_CLASSIFIED_" en color rojo al capitán de la comisaria. Se acercó a Cage, lo levantó de su silla, lo desposó, y ambos salieron caminando de la sala. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, tanto el capitán como la agente del F.B.I. vieron marchar a su interrogado.

Una vez fuera de la comisaria, El Mayor Briggs y Cage subieron a una limusina negra. En ella, El militar comenzó a hablar.

- _Señor Cage_.  
- _Johnny_.  
- _Ok... Johnny_. - Continuó el morocho - _Hemos recibido una trasmisión. La teniente Sonya Blade está viva, y necesitamos tu ayuda_.

_FIN CAPITULO 1_

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Temp 2 Cap 2: Donde Vida Hubo, Cenizas Quedan.

-


	25. Donde Vida Hubo, Cenizas Quedan

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capitulo 2: Donde Vida Hubo Cenizas Quedan.**

Montañas De Fuego. China. Meses después de terminado el torneo Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang no se ha dejado estar con su entrenamiento. Por la mañana temprano salió acompañado por Kung Lao ha hacer una corrida de ejercitación. El objetivo: Las Montañas De Fuego, a pocos Kilómetros de la Academia Wu Shi.

Ambos comenzaron su corrida matutina, y luego de unas horas, están bastante avanzados en la montaña, cuando se detuvieron para beber agua de un arroyo. Ambos decidieron sentarse allí a descansar unos minutos.

- _Liu_ - Comenzó a hablar el monje del sombrero - _Nunca me contaste... ¿Finalmente Shang Tsung puede transformar su cuerpo?_  
- _Si. Lo hizo varias veces mientras combatimos. Pero solo se convierte en personas cuyas almas posee_.  
- _¿Que formas tomó?_  
- _Primero la de un Samurai. Luego la de un luchador que vencí en el torneo anteriormente... - Liu Kang hizo un largo silencio - ... y luego... Se transformó en nuestro ancestro. _  
- _¿En el Gran Kung Lao?_  
- _Así es_.  
- _Entonces es verdad que consumió su alma luego de que Goro lo venció_.

Los dos se quedaron pensando, con las cabezas gachas. Luego de unos segundos, Kung Lao levantó la mirada, y lo vio. Humo negro se elevaba a lo lejos.

- _¡Liu!, Mira_ - Dijo Kung Lao al tiempo que se paraba.  
- _Parece que viene de la Academia Wu Shi_ - Dijo Liu Kang al momento que se ponía de pie también.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos guerreros comenzaron a correr bajando la montaña para llegar a la academia. Por mas que fueron lo más rápido que podían, llegaron al lugar demasiado tarde. Todas las casas, los templos, las aulas, todo estaba prendido fuego. En los caminos, había muchos cuerpos de monjes. Tanto grandes como niños no habían tenido piedad. La mayoría tenían miembros cortados, había mucha sangre desparramada. Quien lo haya hecho, parecía tener buenas cuchillas. Luego de recorrer unos minutos los caminos, finalmente encuentran un sobreviviente. Se trata del abuelo de Liu Kang. Enseguida ambos monjes corren hacia el, Liu Kang lo toma en sus manos, y entre lagrimas lo escucha hablar.

- _Fue... fueron... guerreros con cuchillas en sus manos... pero... pero..._  
- _Tranquilo abuelo_ - Quiso consolar Liu Kang  
- _pero... alguien los guió hasta el lugar. Alguien nos entrego... pero... Liu... mi querido nieto... no dejes que tu alma caiga en la venganza... _

Pocos segundos después de esas ultimas palabras, el anciano dejó de respirar. Las lagrimas cayeron del campeón de Mortal Kombat. A los minutos, Liu Kang dejó a su abuelo en el piso, y con determinación se puso de pie.

-_ iré a buscarlos. Averiguaré quien y por que hizo esto_.  
- _Yo te acompañaré_.  
- _Es muy peligroso Kung_.  
- _Esta era mi gente también. No dejaré las cosas como están. ¡iremos tras ellos!_

Antes que ambos partan sin rumbo exacto, Raiden apareció en frente de ellos.

- _Tu tuviste la culpa Liu Kang._ - Cuestionó el dios del trueno - _¡Tu y tu misericordia!_  
- _¿yo? ¿Así de fácil juzgas?_  
- _Lo siento joven Kang_. - Dijo disculpándose el dios al mismo tiempo que bajaba el tono de voz - _Es verdad lo que dices. Esto es claramente obra de Shang Tsung, pero no se encuentra en este mundo. Tendrán que ir al Outworld y derrotarlo allí._  
- _¿Como vamos a ir?_ - Preguntó Kung Lao  
- _Como dios puedo crear portales, pero el Outworld es un imperio fusionado con otros reinos, por lo que el acceso no se puede hacer desde cualquier lugar, Solo desde una zona en especifico. Un lugar que no pertenece ni a este reino, ni al otro... Tenemos que ir a la Isla De Shang Tsung_.

**FIN CAPITULO 2**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 3: Segunda Visita.

- 


	26. Segunda Visita

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capitulo 3: Segunda Visita.**

Oficinas de las Special Forces. Washington DC. U.S.A. Una limusina se detiene en frente del edificio gubernamental. Tiene una arquitectura clásica, y dos banderas adornan cada extremo de la puerta principal. De la limusina se baja el Mayor Jackson Briggs, con su boina roja y su vestidura militar. Luego desciende Johnny Cage, con su traje de gala todavia puesto. Ambos ingresan al edificio, y pasan de largo varias oficinas, hasta que finalmente ingresan a una bien al final. En ella, hay otro hombre con vestimenta militar. Es un hombre pelado, con rasgos asiáticos. Ademas de el, hay otro hombre de traje.

- _Hsu Hao_ - Comenzó a hablar el Mayor - _Dejanos por el momento, gracias_.

Dicho esto, el militar con rasgos asiáticos deja la habitación. Luego, Briggs presentó a los otros dos.

- _Adrien Roger, te presento a Johnny Cage, Johnny Cage, te presento a Adrien Roger, esposo de la Teniente Blade_. - Ambos se estrecharon la mano, pero pronto el esposo de Sonya la retiró.  
- _¡Mi esposa esta perdida vaya a saber donde!_ - Dijo enojado el hombre - _¡¿Y tu traes a un actor?_  
- _Adrien, el señor Cage es uno de los mejores luchadores de nuestro planeta. Y sabe de la situación_.  
- _¡Esto es inaudito!_

Luego de esto Adrien se fue sumamente enojado del lugar, dejando a los otros dos solos.

- _Disculpa la escena Johnny_.  
- _No hay problema señor_.  
- _llamame Jax. No se que le vio Sonya a ese tipo. llevan solo meses casados, pero no son para nada parecidos. Yo creo que ella lo hizo solo para ganarme una apuesta_.  
- _Ya veo. No le agradó para nada que yo esté acá_.

En ese momento, Jax se acercó a un escritorio donde había un sistema de comunicación, y en la computadora se veía abierto un programa de aislación de sonidos.

- _Hace unas semanas logramos captar esta trasmisión. Presta atención_.

En ese momento, el militar hizo unos comandos en la PC, y un audio comenzó a sonar.

- _brhbrhbrh estam.. en un bosq.. brhbrh arbrhles parecen brh brh vivbrh_.

Luego solo se escuchaba pura estática. Ambos permanecieron cayados, y luego Jax habló.

- _Por lo que puedo pensar, lo que se escucha es que hay arboles que parecen estar vivos. ¿Tienes idea sobre esto?_  
- _Bueno_ - Comenzó a responder Cage - _Cuando peleábamos en la isla... me imagino que sabes del torneo_...  
- _Si, no te preocupes por eso_.  
- _Ok. Mientras estábamos en la isla_ - Continuó el actor - _Sonya y Kano_...  
- _¿Kano?_ - interrumpió Jax - _¿Un hombre de barba, tonada australiana, y una plaqueta en la cara?_  
- _Ese mismo. Los dos cayeron en lo que supongo es un portal. Un portal al... Outworld._  
- _Ya veo. No hables con miedo sobre eso conmigo como si no lo fuese a entender_ - Recriminó Jax - _Ya he viajado antes al Outworld_.  
- _Entonces.. yo creo que deberíamos ir a la Isla De Shang Tsung. Podrías comenzar tu investigación allí_.  
- _Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Prepararé el viaje_.

_**Al Día Siguiente...**_

Shang Tsung's Island. En la playa de la isla de Shang Tsung, se encuentran parados Liu Kang y Kung Lao. Mirando al mar, ven algo que sobresale por debajo del agua. De repente, emergió una nave acuática que terminó desembarcando en la orilla de la playa. Una escotilla se abrió por arriba, y de allí salieron Jax y Johnny Cage.

Cage y Liu Kang se conocían bastante bien, pero presentaron cada uno a su compañero. Una vez hecha las presentaciones, comenzaron a recorrer la isla. Subieron nuevamente la gran escalera, y empezaron a atravesar escombros. Llegando al Courtyard, donde meses antes se habían dado la mayoría de los combates del torneo Mortal Kombat, Johnny Cage vio algo reflejar la luz en el piso.

- _¡Mis anteojos!_ - Exclamó, y corriendo los tomó. - _No pensé que todavia estén aquí luego de la pelea con Liu Kang_.

Dicho esto, se sacó los que tenia puestos, le limpió el polvo a su par favorito, y se los colocó. Viendo esto, Liu Kang se puso a pensar. Y luego de meditar, pensó que también podría encontrar algo que quedó allí.

- _Esperen Aquí_ - Dijo el monje. - _Enseguida vuelvo_.

El campeón comenzó a recorrer las ruinas del palacio de Shang Tsung, hasta encontrar lo que había sido antes el trono del hechicero. Poco a poco, y sin cuidado, se puso a mover las piedras y los pedazos de mármol del piso, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. La bandana que la personificación de su ancestro, el Gran Kung Lao, había perdido. Sabia que no era la original, pero tenerla le hacia sentir algo distinto. Enseguida la limpió y se la puso en su frente. Luego, volvió con los demás.

Una vez reunido los cuatro en el Coutyard nuevamente, Raiden apareció en el lugar.

- _Ok_ - Comenzó a hablar el dios del trueno - _Como deben sospechar, yo no tengo poder en el Outworld. Mi permanencia allí será débil, por lo que para mantenerme fuerte, solo voy a estar cuando sea necesario. Por lo que en la mayor parte del viaje estarán por su cuenta_. - Todos se miraron entre ellos - _Y por favor, recuerden algo muy importante. El Outworld es un lugar mágico, y como tal puede ser de mucha tentación. No confíen en nadie, incluso no confíen en ustedes mismos si ven que actúan distinto. Tengan mucho cuidado, Ya no estarán en dominios neutrales, Ahora estarán en territorio enemigo_.

Dicho el discurso, Raiden hizo un movimiento de manos, hablando una lengua muerta, y un enorme portal, succionando viento y destellando rayos apareció. Los cuatro sin dudarlo cruzaron el gran portal... hacia lo desconocido.

**FIN CAPITULO 3**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 4: El Portal

-


	27. El Portal

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capitulo 4: El Portal.**

"_¿Yo lo he hecho?, ¿he sido yo el culpable?. ¿Sirve la misericordia? ¿cometí un error?, ¿es mio el error?. ¿Yo causé todas esas muertes?. Yo se lo que hice. Pero, ¿realmente es malo perdonar una vida?. Si, se que viéndolo ahora es malo, ya que causó muchas otras muertes. No se por que pasa esto, no puedo creer que es todo mi culpa_". Liu Kang abrió los ojos. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Kung Lao, luego, miró a su derecha y allí estaban Johnny Cage y Jax. Detrás suyo estaba el portal que acababan de cruzar. Se sentia confundido. Pero lo que veía, nunca lo había imaginado.

Frente a ellos, lo único que había eran plataformas flotantes. Cada una, por distintos tramos, terminaban en un portal igual al que habían cruzado, todo rodeado de lo que parecía ser vacío. Todos se miraron extrañados. "_¿esto es el Outworld?_", fue la pregunta que se cruzó en la cabeza de los cuatro guerreros del Earthrealm.

- _Wow_. - dijo sorprendido Jax - _Se ve un tanto distinto a cuando yo vine hace un par de años. Aunque no hice ninguna exploración, y estaba enfocado en otra cosa_.

En ese momento, Raiden apareció ante ellos.

- _¿Que es este lugar? _- Preguntó Kung Lao - _¿Esto es el Outworld?_  
- _No tanto_. - Respondió seguro Raiden. - _Esto es solo una parte del Outworld. El emperador creó esta zona para que sus milicias tengan rápido acceso a distintas partes del reino sin inconvenientes. Los traje aquí a propósito. A través de esos portales, encontraran acceso a distintas partes del Outworld. Les facilitará la búsqueda. Yo ahora me retiraré_.  
- _¿A donde vas?_ - Preguntó Johnny Cage  
- _Volveré al Earthrealm. Como les dije, mi estadía aquí es corta por que me debilito extremadamente. Solo estaré aquí por momentos. Ahora debo partir. Ustedes exploren el lugar, Atraviesen los portales, en alguno deben encontrar lo que buscan_.

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a caminar, excepto Liu Kang.

- _Raiden.._ - Habló el monje.  
- _Dime Joven Kang_  
- _Al Cruzar el portal... _- dijo Dubitativamente el campeón - _¿puede pasar algo raro?_  
- _Los portales no están en ningún lugar exactamente, por lo que puede pasar cualquier cosas. Cuéntame ¿que te ha sucedido? ¿que has visto?_  
- _Nada realmente. Solo preguntaba_.  
- _El portal tiende a potenciar las dudas._ - Raiden se había dado cuenta que algo le había sucedido al monje al cruzarlo - _Solo te hará pensar. nada mas. Adiós Joven Kang_.

En ese momento, Raiden desapareció, y Liu Kang alcanzó a sus compañeros.

- _Ok_ - Dijo Liu Kang - _¿A cual vamos primero?_  
- _Lo mejor va a ser que nos dividamos_ - Planteó Jax - _Así cubrimos mayor lugar_.  
- _¿No les parece raro que nadie esté custodiando estos portales?_ - Dijo Kung Lao - _Si los hizo el emperador para su ejercito, me parece raro que no haya nadie aquí_.  
- _A lo mejor están abandonados_ - Dijo Johnny Cage  
- _O a lo mejor es una trampa_ - Agregó Liu Kang  
- _Sea como sea_ - calmó Jax - _Debemos seguir. Si se encuentran algún tipo de bosque, por favor avísenme_.  
- _Ok _- Respondió el campeón de Mortal Kombat y luego, haciendo una mueca hacia Kung Lao - _Nosotros tomaremos el primer portal que se ve allí_ - Comentó señalando uno bien cercano.  
- _No Hay problema_ - Dijo Jax - _Johnny y yo ingresaremos al que le sigue_.

Los cuatro se posicionaron en el portal que iban a tomar. Pero antes de cruzarlo, Liu Kang agregó algo.

- _Tratemos de volver por el mismo lugar, así tenemos mas chances de encontrarnos y mantenernos al tanto aquí._

Los demás asintieron, y Kung Lao, junto a Liu Kang cruzaron el primer portal, al tiempo que Jax y Cage hicieron lo mismo con el segundo.

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE: **Capitulo 5: Vestidas Para Matar.

- 


	28. Vestidas Para Matar

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capítulo 5: Vestidas Para Matar.**

Liu Kang y Kung Lao aparecieron del otro lado del portal. Ante ellos, se encontraba una larga y ancha escalera, que finalizaba en una gran torre, cuyos ventanales tenían formas extrañas. Los monjes se miraron mutuamente, para luego comenzar a subir los escalones. Una vez llegados a la entrada, no encontraron nada. El lugar estaba vacío excepto por una gran estatua de un demonio cornudo sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, con los dedos para arriba, cuyas uñas forman estacas.

- _Que extraño Liu_ - Dijo Kung Lao - _Desde que llegamos al Outworld no ha habido rastros de ningún enemigo_.  
- _Es verdad. Algo no está bien_.

Los dos monjes comenzaron a avanzar dentro del gran salón donde se encontraban. De repente, humos negros cubrieron el lugar. Ambos guerreros se pusieron espalda a espalda y comenzaron a girar a ver si lograban detectar algo. Kung Lao fue el primero que lo vio. Una esfera de energía color violeta impactó directo a su cara tirándolo tanto a el como a Liu Kang al piso. Liu Kang se levantó rápidamente. El otro monje lo hizo mas lento, estaba mareado. Cuando se recuperó del golpe, Kung comenzó a girar en su eje, con poca fuerza, solo la suficiente para disipar todo el humo que bloqueaba su vista. Ante ellos, aparecieron dos sacerdotes. Flotaban en el aire, llevaban túnicas negras con capucha. Lo único que se veía eran sus manos y sus ojos blancos brillantes.

Uno de los sacerdotes, hizo un movimiento de manos, y otra esfera de energía violeta salió disparada hacia los monjes. Esta vez, ellos la esquivaron. Kung Lao desapareció y apareció detrás de aquel que tiró la bola de poder, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Por su parte, Liu Kang tiró una esfera de fuego hacia el otro sacerdote, pero fue rápidamente esquivada. Sin embargo, la esfera era solo una distracción para la patada voladora que Liu Kang impactó en el estomago de su enemigo, tirándolo por la ventana.

Por su parte, el otro sacerdote estaba todavia tirado en el piso. Kung Lao se quitó su sombrero, y lo tiró hacia el piso, quedando estancado y girando en él. Luego, el monje tomó las piernas del sacerdote, y lo comenzó a arrastras hacia su sombrero filoso. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Un abanico golpeó su pecho. Ambos monjes miraron de donde provino el disparo, y allí se encontraban dos mujeres con ropa ninja, y su cara cubierta por un paño, y una vincha. Una era de piel morena, con traje verde, y un largo palo de combate estaba en su mano. La Otra, vestía azul, tenia cabellos negros largos, ojos celestes, y con solo levantar la mano, el abanico que golpeó a Kung Lao volvió a su palma.

- _¿Quienes son ustedes?_ - Preguntó Liu Kang.  
- _Mi nombre es Kitana_. - Dijo la de azul - _Ella es Jade, y nosotras somos ¡las asesinas personales del Emperador!_  
- _Entonces... Con ustedes quería "hablar"_

Dicho esto, Liu Kang corrió hacia Kitana, dio un salto, pero no llegó a destino. La guerrera de azul comenzó a mover sus abanicos, creando un campo de fuerza que detuvo al monje en el aire. Luego ella saltó e impactó una patada en el estomago de su enemigo. Por su parte, Jade corrió, incrustó su palo en el piso, y dio un salto para impactar contra Kung Lao. El monje rápidamente se teletransportó para aparecer detrás de ella, dándole una patada en la espalda. Jade se dio vuelta, y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes.

Kitana se acercó a Liu Kang, pero este la barrió para luego girar en el piso y darle un codazo en el estomago. Ambos guerreros se pusieron de pié y continuaron su disputa. Por la otra parte, Kung Lao finalmente logró doblegar a su rival, tirándola al piso. Luego de unas piñas mas concretadas en la cara, el monje tomó su sombrero, apuntó al cuello de su rival, y estuvo a punto de dar la cuchillada que terminaría con la vida de Jade. Sin embargo, un grito lo interrumpió. "_¡NO!_", fue lo que exclamó Kitana. Olvidándose de su combate con Liu Kang, corrió hasta Kung Lao, con una fuerte patada hizo que este tire su sombrero, y con el monje en el piso, Kitana tomó su abanico, e hizo el mismo gesto con el que anteriormente casi muere Jade.

- _Kung,_ - Dijo Liu Kang - _tu sigue buscando al hechicero. Yo te alcanzo al rato_.

Dicho esto, el campeón de Mortal Kombat comenzó a correr hacia Kitana, la tomó por su estomago, y saltó hacia la ventana, desapareciendo los dos del monasterio en el que se encontraban. Cuando Kung Lao logró levantarse, se asomó por la ventana por la que saltó Liu Kang con Kitana, pero no veía nada. Cuando se dio vuelta, Jade ya no se encontraba allí. Kung Lao estaba solo. Asumiendo que en el monasterio vacío no encontraría a nadie, decidió volver por donde vino. Finalmente, abandonó el lugar.

**FIN CAPITULO 5**

-

**PROXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 6: El Bosque Viviente.

-


	29. El Bosque Viviente

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capitulo 6: El Bosque Viviente.**

Jax y Johnny Cage atravesaron el portal, y aparecieron en un bosque. Ambos sintieron inmediatamente la humedad del lugar. Era un bosque muy tupido de arboles, a tal punto que no se podía distinguir si era de día o de noche, ya que el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por la arbolada. Algo llamó inmediatamente la atención de los guerreros. Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos. Jax comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque, seguido por el actor. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, escucharon un fuerte gruñido detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon, vieron un viejo árbol, y en su tronco, había una cara. Esto sorprendió inmensamente a ambos guerreros.

- _Es... tiene... tiene rostro_ - Fue lo único que pudo decir Johnny Cage.  
- _Así es. Y por ese gruñido, puedo asegurar que no es bueno acercarnos a esas cosas_ - Respondió el militar - _...Solo espero que Sonya haya pensado lo mismo_.  
- _¿Crees que este es el bosque de donde provino la trasmisión?_  
- _Es lo mas probable._

Los dos guerreros siguieron explorando el lugar. Cada vez aparecían mas y mas arboles con cara. Algunos apenas se dibujaban las facciones, otros las tenían mas desarrolladas. Eran estos últimos los capaces de gruñir. Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño claro. Tanto que seguía sin poder verse el cielo. Allí estaban rodeados de arboles gruñones, pero los que mas les llamó la atención, es que en algunos de ellos había cuerpos de gente colgando de lianas, y otros cadáveres tirados en el piso.

- _¿Que es este lugar?_ - Preguntó Cage.  
- _No se_ - Respondió el militar - _Y realmente no se si quiero saberlo_.

De repente, ante ellos, se abrieron varios agujeros negros en el piso. De esos agujeros, aparecieron varios cadáveres andantes. Se movían lenta y pesadamente, pero ni Jax ni Cage dudaron en defenderse. Destruyeron a todos los cadáveres en tan solo segundos. Finalmente, Cage golpeó al ultimo, tirándolo contra uno de los arboles, el cual abrió su boca, y comenzó a masticar el cadáver que le cayó. Los dos guerreros del Earthrealm se quedaron mirando el evento, hasta que escucharon una voz detrás suyo.

- _No deben preocuparse por eso ahora. Ya estaba sin vida. Aunque no se si lo que está sucediendo se podría llamar como.. canibalismo, ya que es una planta quien está masticando_.

Jax y Cage voltearon, y se encontraron con un ninja totalmente negro, incluyendo su piel. Pero no era un negro de moreno, sino que parecía una simple sombra. Sobresalían sus ojos brillantes.

- _¿Quien eres tu?_ - Preguntó Jax  
- _Mi nombre es Noob Saibot, y no soy tu enemigo_.  
- _Entonces, ¿que haces aquí?_  
- _Mi trabajo no es algo que pueda compartir contigo. Pero, si quieres respuestas, puedes buscar al reptil. Tengo entendido que sabes de quien hablo_. - Dijo el ninja echando una mirada a Johnny Cage. - _Simplemente sigan por el recorrido que vienen trayendo. van por buen camino_.

Dicho lo ultimo, una sombra se formó en el piso, y el ninja oscuro desapareció del lugar.

- _¿Confiaras en el?_ - Preguntó dubitativamente el actor.  
- _¿Realmente tenemos otra alternativa?_ - Respondió Jax - _Tengo que encontrar a Sonya, y si para ello tengo que hablar con un reptil, entonces eso es lo que haré_.

Con la sentencia de Jax, ambos guerreros continuaron por el sendero. Luego de una hora mas de caminata, se encontraron con un templo, Era prácticamente invisible ante la vista, ya que las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por lianas. La entrada recordaba a la boca de una serpiente. Esto le indicó a los dos guerreros que el ninja oscuro decía la verdad. Ambos ingresaron por la boca, y se adentraron en el templo. Luego de varios minutos de caminar por un conducto, Finalmente llegaron a una gran sala la cual estaba totalmente vacía, excepto por un gran hueco en la parte superior de la pared contraria a donde entraron los guerreros. Repentinamente, todo comenzó a temblar, el polvo comenzó a caer del techo, y el piso se desestabilizo. Cuando menos lo esperaban, del enorme hueco apareció una Boa gigante que miró fijamente a los dos guerreros, haciendo ruido con la lengua. De pié sobre su cabeza, se encontraba Reptile.

- _¡Tu_! - Gritó el ninja verde al ver a Johnny Cage.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 7: Lagrimas Ácidas.

- 


	30. Lagrimas Ácidas

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capitulo 7: Lagrimas Ácidas.**

Cage y Reptile se volvían a encontrar luego de su combate en el torneo. No hubo mayores palabras en el encuentro, Reptile se agacho y zezeo algo al oído de la gran Boa, inmediatamente esta salio a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban los dos guerreros.

Instintivamente, Cage y Jax se tiraron para lados contrarios, haciendo que la Boa golpee su cara contra el piso. Todo tembló, y Reptile cayó al piso. En pocos segundos, se desmorono el suelo, y los cuatros cayeron a una cámara interna. La Boa comenzó a mover fuertemente su cabeza, tirando a Cage y a Jax contra las paredes. Reptile se tiro inmediatamente contra Cage, dándole una fuerte piña en la cara. Cage reaccionó dando una patada giratoria que le dio espacio para no estar arrinconado contra la pared. Por su parte, Jax continuaba esquivando los ataques de la Boa.

Reptile se hizo invisible, Pero instintivamente Cage tiró un gancho impactando justo en la quijada del reptil, perdiendo su invisibilidad. Desde el piso Reptile rodó impactando en el actor, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Reptile enseguida se levantó y tiró un escupitajo ácido, que fue esquivado por Johnny Cage. Ambos siguieron intercambiando golpes al tiempo que Jax continuaba batallando con la boa. Luego de un tiempo de esquivar, el militar calculo el tiempo de uno de los ataques, y logro subirse a la cabeza de la Boa. Una vez arriba, Jax comenzó a machacar la cabeza de esta con sus puños. golpe tras golpe impactaba el cráneo de la enorme serpiente que se movía para todos lados intentando desequilibrar a su atacante. Reptile vio esto, y comenzó a correr para salvar a su compañera, sin embargo, Johnny Cage lo agarró desde su cabeza, tirándolo al piso dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago del ninja. Finalmente se escuchó un fuerte chillido y la Boa cayó como peso muerto al piso. Sangre verde caía de la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Las manos de Jax estaban cubiertas de su sangre.

Finalmente Reptile salió corriendo, y abrazó la cabeza de la enorme serpiente. Ni Jax ni Johnny Cage quisieron seguir batallando.

- _Ella... ella..._ - Reptile No tenia muchas palabras - _ella era mi única compañera. Ziempre he eztado completamente solo. Nunca conocí a alguien parecido a mi. Me la pasaba vagando solo por ezte bozque, hazta que la encontré. Mi compañera. Ahora tendré que buzcar la forma de criar zuz huevoz_.

Ninguno de los otros dos guerreros hablaba.

- _Vayanze_.  
- _No nos iremos sin respuestas_ - Dijo imponente Jax.  
- _Quienez buzcan eztan en laz mazmorraz de la Arena del Emperador. Todavia Eztan vivoz_.

Eso fue suficiente. Jax entendió a su rival y el dolor que estaba teniendo. Tanto el como Johnny Cage comenzaron a trepar por la pared, y finalmente abandonaron el lugar. Reptile se quedo penando por la única compañera que había tenido toda su vida.

_Mientras tanto..._

The Portal. Kung Lao apareció por el portal en el cual había ingresado inicialmente. Caminó momentáneamente pensando cual seria su siguiente paso, y junto a el apareció en un as de luz el dios del trueno, Raiden.

- _Raiden.. _- Comenzó el monje - _Liu Kang desapareció_.  
- _¿Con quien se encontraron?_  
- _Con unas ninjas. Decían ser las Asesinas Personales del Emperador_.  
- _¿Puede ser que una de ellas se llamaba Kitana?_  
- _Exactamente_.  
- _Puede ser algo bueno. Kitana era la hija de los reyes de Edenia, un reino absorbido por el Outworld. Su naturaleza no es de maldad, solo esta confundida. No te preocupes por ello. Sigue con lo que viniste a hacer_.

En ese momento, Kung Lao comenzó a caminar, pero se dio vuelta.

- _Raiden... ¿podemos confiar en ella?_  
- _Por el momento no puedes confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Liu Kang si actúa raro al volver. Ten cuidado. No digo que te vuelvas paranoico... solo... ten cuidado_.

Dicho esto, el dios del trueno desapareció del Lugar, y Kung Lao, pensando, ingresó en otro de los portales sin exploración todavia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 8: Sed De Sangre.

-


	31. Sed De Sangre

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Sed de Sangre.**

"_¿Por que siempre soy el segundo?. ¿Por que el es la estrella?. Todos sabemos que me enviaron a mi por si el fallaba. No entiendo por que no me tienen en consideración. Al fin y al cabo, todos están muertos por su culpa_". Kung Lao apareció del otro lado del portal. Se encontraba en una habitación, cuyo centro estaba marcado por una gran fosa. Sobre ella, había encadenado un cuerpo de un monje cubierto en sangre. No había nada para hacer, ya estaba muerto. Sin embargo, su sentido lo despertó de repente. Detrás de el, venia corriendo un guerrero gruñendo, tenia cuchillas en las manos y grandes dientes que resaltaban en su cara. Kung Lao reaccionó en el momento justo, girando, tomando a su atacante, y haciéndolo volar por la fosa. Del otro lado, había una gran puerta. El monje no dudó en cruzara.

Del otro lado, se encontró con un largo corredor, con agua rojiza a ambos costados, y sobre esos ríos rojos, había muchos mas cuerpos colgando en cadenas, chorreando sangre hacia el agua. Kung Lao quedó tan impresionado por lo que veía, que tardó en notar los dos guerreros, igual al anterior, que venían corriendo hacia el. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, ya los tenia encima. Kung logró girar sobre su eje, para alejar al primero de ellos, sin embargo eso no engañó al segundo, quien con sus cuchillas comenzó a acosar al monje. Kung luego de esquivar varios de sus ataques, logró impactar un uppercut sobre su rival, que lo elevó por el aire, hasta que impactó en uno de los cuerpos colgantes, y cayó inconsciente al rió rojo. El monje hizo una reverencia por el cuerpo que impactó en el vuelo su enemigo, he instantáneamente tiró su sombrero en contra del enemigo que todavia estaba de pie, cortandole la cabeza. El cuerpo del guerrero de los dientes filosos cayó secamente al piso, creando desde el cuello un gran charco de sangre.

Kung Lao estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo, cuando escuchó voces. Por lo que decidió asomarse para ver con que se encontraba.

- _Si logramos esto_ - Era una voz ronca, de hombre, como si hablara entre dientes - _El Outworld puede ser nuestro_.  
- _Si, pero si no lo logramos_ - La segunda voz era de una mujer, aunque sonaba igual de ronca - _Nuestras cabezas rodaran por el piso_.  
- _¿Crees que es mejor esperar?_  
- _No lo se. Veremos como se van dando las cosas._

En ese momento, Kung Lao se acercó a la puerta, y lo que vio fue a otro de los hombres de dientes largos, y cuchillas en las manos, aunque este parecía tenerlas retraída. La mujer que hablaba, se veía exactamente igual que Kitana, solo que su traje es de color rojizo. Kung Lao prácticamente se tiró para ingresar en la habitación y reclamarle a la mujer la ausencia de Liu Kang.

-_ ¡Kitana!_ - Exclamó el monje - _¡¿Donde está Liu Kang?_  
- _¿Kitana?_ - Respondió la mujer - _¡Odio que me llamen Kitana!_

En ese momento, Kung Lao notó que sus ojos no eran humanos, sino que eran iguales a los de su compañero de dientes afilados, y la voz no era la de una dama, como la voz de Kitana.

- _¡Yo Soy Mileena!... ¡Y te mataré por tu insolencia!_

En ese momento, Mileena saltó para atacar a su rival, sin embargo su compañero dientudo la tomó de los pies, y la devolvió al mismo lugar de donde salió.

- _¿Que crees que haces?_ - Dijo enojada la mujer  
- _Los monjes son míos..._ - Fue la respuesta dada por el de los dientes.  
- _Mileena_ - Quien habló fue la guerrera de verde llamada Jade, quien apareció por una puerta lateral. - _Kitana ha desaparecido. Necesito tu ayuda_.  
- _¿Kitana desapareció?, Demonios, eso nunca es bueno_.

En ese momento, ambas mujeres salieron por la puerta lateral. Finalmente, quedaron Kung Lao y el de las cuchillas frente a frente.

- _¿Quien eres tu?_  
- _Yo soy Baraka, líder del ejercito Tarkata, la legión mas temible al mando del Emperador Shao Kahn._  
- _¿Fuiste tu?_  
- _Fuimos muchos, realmente fue muy fácil matar a esos ancianitos. La raza humana son simplemente patéticos_.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Kung Lao, quien tiró su sombrero contra el Tarkata, pero este lo esquivó primero, y luego se agachó cuando el sombrero regresó detrás suyo. Mientras esquivaba el sombrero, Baraka corrió hacia el monje, puso sus puños adelante, sacó sus cuchillas, y cuando estas dieron en el piso el tarkata se elevó en el aire, quedando detrás de Kung Lao, justo para darle un codazo en la nuca. Todo se volvió oscuro para el monje.

**FIN CAPITULO 8**

* * *

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 9: Hombre Muerto Caminando. 


	32. Hombre Muerto Caminando

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

Capitulo 9: Hombre Muerto Caminando.

- ¿Ninguno volvió? - Preguntó Johnny Cage  
- Puede que si, al menos asumiremos que si - Contestó Jax

Los dos se encontraban en The Portal, Examinando cual seria su próximo paso. Todo dependía si asumían que sus amigos habían vuelto del primer portal al que saltaron o no. Finalmente, decidieron lo indicado por Jax, y cruzaron el cuarto portal. Al aparecer del otro lado, se encontraron con un lugar totalmente abandonado. la imagen era desesperante. Un largo camino de piedra, cuyos alrededores estaban llenos de pilares caídos. El cielo esta oscuro como la noche, pero también algunas nubes se asomaban violeta, desprendiendo cada tanto un rayo que iluminaba mas el lugar de lo poco que lo hacían las antorchas que se mantenían sin consumirse cada unos cuantos metros. Al final del camino, se veían varias torres angostas pero altas. Normalmente finalizaba con figuras que recordaban la de alguien sufriendo. Jax y Johnny comenzaron a caminar sin tener otra alternativa.

Luego de minutos de caminata, Jax se acerca al actor y le habla en voz baja.

- Nos están siguiendo - Dijo el militar.  
- ¡¿que? - Dijo sorprendido Cage  
- baja la voz, no quiero que ellos sepan que lo se.  
- ¿ellos?  
- Si. Aparentemente son dos... Aquí vienen.

De repente, dos ninjas, uno vestido de azul y otro de gris, saltaron sobre los dos guerreros. Las piñas fueron, y volvieron entre los cuatro, hasta que finalmente terminaron separados mirándose entre ellos. El ninja azul tenia tomado del cuello a Johnny Cage, mientras Jax estaba haciendo el mismo agarre sobre el ninja gris. La diferencia, eran los músculos del brazo del militar.

- Suelta a mi amigo, y yo soltaré al tuyo - intentó negociar el afroamericano

El ninja azul lo meditó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente soltó el cuello del actor. Dando muestra de su confiabilidad, Jax también soltó al ninja negro.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Preguntó el militar  
- El es Smoke - Dijo el ninja azul - y yo soy...  
- Sub-Zero - Interrumpió Johnny Cage - Te conozco del torneo Mortal Kombat, pero... estabas muerto.  
- Así es, mi nombre es Sub-Zero, pero yo no combatí en ese torneo. Mi hermano lo hizo.  
- Puedo apreciar que son guerreros Lin Kuei - Incitó Jax - Ya he tratado con algunos de ustedes. ¿Cuales son sus negocios aqui?  
- Vine a completar el trabajo de mi hermano... Asesinar a Shang Tsung.

Esto sorprendió a Jax. La ultima vez que trató con un Lin Kuei, estaba asociado con un criminal como Kano. Instintivamente los asociaba como un clan del mal, pero estaba quedando bastante a la vista la verdad en su cabeza: Los Lin Kuei trabajan a sueldo, sin importar el objetivo.

- Entonces - Continuó el militar - Parece que tenemos objetivos parecidos. O al menos enemigos comunes. Creo que tendremos mas chances de llegar al objetivo si continuamos aliados, al menos por el momento.  
- Me parece adecuado - Respondió Sub-Zero. - Sigamos el camino, la torre de las almas no está muy lejos.

Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el rumbo que ya traían. En un momento, Sub-Zero y Smoke se adelantan.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - Preguntó el de gris - ¿no pondrá en riesgo tu misión?  
- Smoke... - El ninja helado hizo una pausa - Agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarme, pero no necesito tu protección...  
- Se lo prometí a tu hermano - interrumpió Smoke.  
- Ya estoy bastante crecidito para tener niñera... En fin... los necesitamos en caso que aparezcan grandes cantidades de enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo, detrás de los dos ninjas, Jax y Cage también mantenían una conversación.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Jax? - Preguntó el actor.  
- Por supuesto, sino, no lo hubiese hecho. Nosotros no somos sus objetivos, ni tampoco los interrumpimos a que lo cumplan, así que no te preocupes Johnny, estaremos bien.

En ese preciso instante, de una nube negra detrás de Sub-Zero apareció el ninja espectro Scorpion. Antes que cualquiera de los cuatro pueda reaccionar, Scorpion tomó a Sub-Zero, y ambos desaparecieron en la nube.

FIN CAPITULO 9

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 10: El Fuego todavía Arde


	33. El Fuego Todavia Arde

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capitulo 10: El Fuego Todavía Arde.

Se levantó mareado. El calor se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Le costaba respirar, y las gotas de transpiración abandonaban su cuerpo por todos lados.

- Si estoy donde creo que estoy, es mi fin.

El joven Lin Kuei, bajo el nombre clave de Sub-Zero, hizo un paneo alrededor. Lo que vio fue lava ardiendo en ríos interminables, y roca todavía no fundida. En algunas partes veía cuerpos gritar, y de vez en cuando alguno caía desde el cielo.

- No logro entenderlo.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Sub-Zero, quien inmediatamente se dio vuelta para ver quien las pronunciaba. Se trataba del espectro Scorpion.

- ¿Por que te siento con vida? Estoy seguro que te maté. Lo se por que no puedo recordar. Me acuerdo que el trato era para olvidar, por lo que técnicamente está cumplido, pero... ¿Que haces vivo?

Se notaba la confusión en la mirada vacía del espectro.

- En el peor de los casos, ¡te tendré que matar de nuevo!

Scorpion no se dejó estar y salió al ataque del Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero esquivó la primer piña, e intentó emitir una ráfaga de hielo. Lamentablemente, al estar el oxigeno consumido por el fuego y el calor, nada salió de sus manos. Scorpion respondió con un codazo, y un uppercut que lo elevó por el aire. Enseguida, el espectro tiró su spear que impactó en uno de los hombros del ninja azul, y lo trajo nuevamente consigo, para rematar su ataque con otra piña. Sub-Zero venia de un clan en el que no existía la derrota, y por ello, a pesar de estar incapacitado de un brazo, volvió a levantarse. Scorpion fue al ataque nuevamente, pero esta vez, Sub-Zero tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, y se rompió como un cubo de hielo cayendo al piso, solo para aparecer detrás de su rival. Sub-Zero agarró la cabeza de Scorpion, pero sus manos se deslizaron, sacandole la capucha, revelando una calavera llameante. Esto el Lin Kuei no lo esperaba, y no pudo salir de su sorpresa.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Le tienes miedo a mi verdadera apariencia? Este es mi verdadero "yo" y tu lo provocaste al matarme.  
- Pero... yo... no te maté. Nunca me he enfrentado a ti.  
- ¿Ahora juegas la carta de la amnesia? ¡Que Deshonra!

Dicho esto, Scorpion dio un uppercut que dejó a Sub-Zero nuevamente en el piso.

- Quien te mató.. fue mi hermano - Dijo el de azul desde el piso. - El me contó lo del templo shaolin, y el guerrero Shirai Ryu.  
- Entonces... ¿Por que llevas su nombre?  
- Es un nombre que ha estado en mi familia durante años. Yo soy el sexto guerrero en llevarlo.

Sub-Zero estaba totalmente debilitado. Ya prácticamente no podía respirar. Su mano había soltado la mascara de Scorpion. El espectro se acercó, la tomó, y se la colocó nuevamente.

- Entonces no es a ti a quien busco... No puedo entenderlo, tengo bien en claro cual es mi propósito en esta existencia. Venganza. Pero... si ya la cumplí, ¿por que todavía tengo este deseo en mi?

Scorpion parecía hablar para si mismo, y ya no llevaba el apunte a Sub-Zero, quien inhalación y exhalación, lentamente se quedaba sin aire. Su naturaleza fría lo debilitaba mucho mas en el Netherealm. Sin embargo, Scorpion, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hizo un movimiento de manos, y una nube cubrió a Sub-Zero. Cuando este volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en el Outworld. De lejos, se veían las sombras de Jax, Cage, y Smoke. Poco a poco sentía como el aliento volvía a sus pulmones. Era hora que completara su misión.

FIN CAPITULO 10

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 11: El Joven Que Anhelaba El Poder.

- 


	34. El Joven Que Anhelaba Poder

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capitulo 11: El Joven Que Anhelaba El Poder.

Tres Días Atrás...

Un anciano de cabellos blancos largos, pecas, y bigotes que llegan hasta su pecho baja por las escaleras de unas mazmorras angostas, escalofriantes, transpiradas y asfixiantes. Al llegar al final de la escalera, encuentra a dos hombres con túnicas que le cubren todo el cuerpo. Se los conoce como Shadows Priest. En la pared del frente, hay tres personas atadas.

El anciano comienza a caminar cerca de ellos, parece pensativo, a la vez que los examina, pero sin mirarlos. Primero, pasa frente a una mujer. Ella es rubia, se nota en su cara la desnutrición. Prácticamente cuelga de sus manos, su cabeza mira hacia el suelo. Sus ropas verdes están totalmente desgarradas, y hay marcas rojas en sus hombros que parecen continuar por su espalda. Solo se sabe que está viva por unos cuantos respiros que da de momento en momento.

El anciano sigue su examinación viendo al hombre que cuelga al lado de la mujer. El está mas consciente. su barba indica que hace tiempo no es afeitada. La transpiración denota el lugar donde está. Su cabeza estaba gacha, hasta que su ojo metálico reflejó la cara del anciano. En ese momento, el hombre levantó su rostro, y proclamó "puedo ayudarte en lo que planeas anciano. Conozco el uso de armas de fuego que no he visto que tengan por aquí". El anciano simplemente pareció no haber escuchado nada. Claramente no tenia interés en las palabras de esa persona. Finalmente, llegó al tercer encarcelado. Este mantenía una musculatura mayor y mas conservada que los dos anteriores. Su corte mohicano de pelo verde caía para uno de sus costados, y su mascara del mismo color parecía inseparable de su rostro. El anciano volteó y miró fijamente a este guerrero.

- Sacerdotes, lleven a Siang al Soul Tomb. Lo necesitaré allí. - En ese momento los dos encapuchados de la entrada comenzaron a caminar - Y también... lleven a los otros dos prisioneros a las mazmorras de la arena del emperador. Pronto se realizará un evento allí.

Hoy en día...

"Que dolor de cabeza. Me han golpeado duro. ¿Que son esos ruidos?", Kung Lao abrió los ojos, y vio frente a él un montón de Sacerdotes encapuchados diciendo una oración en un idioma que el monje no entendía. Intentó moverse, pero descubrió que estaba encadenado contra una pared. En medio de los sacerdotes, vio un altar, y en el, a un guerrero de mascara verde. Sus facciones le parecían conocidas de alguien de su templo, pero no recordaba a nadie que tenga pelo verde. En ese momento, vio entrar al anciano Shang Tsung por una puerta. El monje no quiso llamar la atención hasta averiguar que sucedía, por lo que guardó silencio.

- Llegó la hora. Ya tengo en mis manos el Ojo de Shitian - Habló el anciano hechicero.  
- ¿Que me harás? - Dijo Siang desde el altar en el que se encuentra.  
- Simple, tu obviamente perderás la vida, pero es todo para un bien mayor.  
- ¿Un bien mayor o un bien para ti mismo?  
- Bueno, realmente a ti no te hace ninguna diferencia, ¿no?  
- Tienes miles de alimañas aquí, ¿por que a mi?  
- Sinceramente me están cansando tus preguntas, pero para tu suerte, hoy ando de buen humor. - El anciano comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - Verás, Hace años que tengo en mi poder esta preciosa piedra. Con ella, puedo manipular las almas de distintas personas. No es que me haga falta manipularlas, pero solo necesito a alguien que tenga mas de una alma... para conseguir mi juventud. Por eso, necesito alguien como tu. El emperador no me dejó usar a Ermac. "es mi mas grande creación" dice el. Pero por suerte, hace unos meses, te me apareciste en el torneo Mortal Kombat, y ahora podre conseguir ¡aumentar mi poder nuevamente!

En ese momento, el tarkata Baraka entra en la habitación junto con otros dos de su raza.

- Maestro - dijo con su típica voz ronca - aquí me tiene.  
- Perfecto. Verás, necesito de tu protección, por que mientras haga el ritual, no podré hacer mucho para defenderme.  
- No creo que haya mayores problemas. El monje está bien atado - dijo el tarkata señalando a Kung Lao.  
- Lo se, y también está despierto, por eso me molesté en explicar.

Kung Lao abrió los ojos sorprendido por que el anciano sabia que había estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

- Preparate Kung Lao, pues verás algo fuera de este mundo...

FIN CAPITULO 11

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 12: Joven Otra Vez.

- 


	35. Joven Otra Vez

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capitulo 12: Joven Otra Vez.

"¿Es así como se siente la gente?, ¿asi se siente morir?. Dicen que la vida pasa frente a tus ojos en un segundo antes de morir, pero... ¿que sucede cuando mueres lenta, agonizantemente?. Yo no estoy muriendo, me están robando la existencia, la vida. Lentamente, poco a poco. ¿Así se siente? Segundo a segundo perder un latido. ¿Este es el momento de arrepentirse ante los Elder Gods?"

Cada uno de los sacerdotes en la habitación pronunciaba un rito en lenguas muertas, a la vez que el anciano hechicero Shang Tsung hacia unos movimientos de manos parado frente al altar en el que se encontraba aprisionado Siang. En una de sus manos, tenia el Ojo de Shitian. La piedra va dejando un aura rojo en cada movimiento que hace el hechicero, mientras este mantiene sus ojos cerrados. En el momento en que los abre, pone la roca preciosa sobre el pecho de Siang, y un ruido agudo y aturdidor se escuchó en toda la habitación. Fue tan fuerte que el tremendo grito de dolor de Siang no pudo ser escuchado por nadie. Esto fue seguido por una gran ventisca, y un resplandor verde que encandiló a todos.

Kung Lao se intentó mantener alerta, pero el resplandor era demasiado, y tuvo que curvar un poco su cabeza. Por otro lado, Baraka parecía disfrutar el dolor inmenso de Siang. Entre la ventisca y el aura verde, se encontraba Shang Tsung, quien, luego de poner el Ojo de Shitian sobre el pecho de Siang, alzó sus manos hacia el cielo, respiró hondo, y comenzó a sentir el cambio. Sus arrugas lentamente fueron desapareciendo, así como sus manchas de vejes. Segundo a segundo, sus pelos blancos comenzaron a ponerse grises para cambiar a un negro profundo, y donde antes no había cabello, nació nuevo y fuerte. Cuando Shang Tsung exhalo nuevamente aire, ya era otra persona. El aura verde y la ventisca se disiparon, y ya no salieron mas sonidos de dolor del cuerpo ahora sin vida de Siang. Shang Tsung se miró las manos.

- ¡Si!, ¡Poder! ¡Lo siento recorrer mi cuerpo otra vez!

Diciendo esto, el hechicero se despojó de sus túnicas azules para dar lugar a su cuerpo casi en cuero, solo cubierto por unas tiras amarillas y sus pantalones negros holgados.

- Si, si. No me sentía tan vivo desde hacia siglos.

En Ese momento, Shang Tsung generó una esfera de energía y la destinó a Kung Lao. El joven Shaolin no podía evitarla ya que estaba encadenado, sin embargo, la esfera de energía fue interrumpida por otra de la misma especie. Por la puerta, habían aparecido Cage, Jax, Sub-Zero y Smoke.

Al segundo siguiente, Baraka ordenó a los dos Tarkata que atacaran a los guerreros. Estos corrieron, pero se encontraron en su camino con la pared que era Jax. Mientras tanto, Smoke y Sub-Zero fueron a atacar a los Shadow Priest, a la vez que rápidamente Cage liberó a Kung Lao. Este ultimo, enseguida recogió su sombrero, y se dirigió al encuentro con Baraka.

Luego de aniquilar a los dos tarkata aplastandoles las cabezas los uno con los otros, Jax fue junto a Cage directamente a atacar a Shang Tsung, pero este, sin demasiado esfuerzo, lanzó dos bolas de energía con forma de calaveras que hizo volar a los guerreros terrestres al otro lado del lugar. Mientras tanto, Smoke batallaba con los sacerdotes aprovechando su condición casi incorpórea, que le facilitaba el combate contra los igual de elusivos guerreros oscuros. Sub-Zero quiso atacar a Shang Tsung, tirando una esfera de hielo, pero el hechicero simplemente la esquivó. Luego de esto, tomó el brazo herido del Lin kuei, y lo retorció quebrandoceló en tres partes para luego darle una patada en la cara que lo envió lejos. Enseguida, Smoke se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero de clan.

- Sub-Zero, vamonos. No estás en condiciones de combatir así.  
- ¡No!, ¡Debo cumplir la misión!  
- En el estado en el que estas, no solo no la cumplirás, sino que acabarás muerto. Vamos, se que los demás guerreros la cumplirán por ti.

Luego de esto, Smoke toma a su caído compañero, y ambos dejan el lugar. Los Shadow Priest se enredan en combate con Jax y Cage, mientras que Kung Lao continua midiéndose con Baraka.

- ¡Me encanta matar Shaolins! Probablemente luego de matarte, te prenderé fuego. ¡O no! Mejor te dejo moribundo, y poco a poco voy quemando cada extremidad de tu cuerpo.  
- Quisiera verte intentarlo.

Dicho esto, Baraka saltó y en el aire sacó sus cuchillas. Esta vez Kung Lao estuvo preparado, dio un giro sobre su eje, y expulsó lejos a su rival. Enseguida fue el monje quien saltó, y logró encajar una patada en la mandíbula del tarkata, quien respondió haciendo un movimiento rápido de cuchillas, que llegaron a rasgar las ropas del monje, pero no a tocar su cuerpo. Igualmente, Kung Lao se retiró un poco y recibió un proyectil de Baraka. Kung Lao comenzó a girar hasta atraer por viento a Baraka, y antes de que impacte, el monje dio un gancho que tiró al suelo al tarkata. Baraka se levantó, pero no pudo prevenir lo que tenia en frente. Kung Lao hizo un rápido movimiento con su sombrero, que penetró por parte de la cara y el pecho del tarkata. Finalmente este cayó en un charco de sangre mientras su mandíbula partida apenas seguía intentándose mover para tomar aire.

Kung Lao se dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con el hechicero Tsung, quien dio un cabezado que hizo que el monje se tropiece con el cuerpo de Baraka y caiga al piso. Sin embargo, Alguien apareció por la puerta. El ultimo campeón de Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang. El hechicero no tardó en percatarse de esto, e hizo su invitación.

- ¡Liu Kang!, el emperador te invita a que superes sus desafíos  
- ¡Acepto el desafió hechicero!  
- Bien. Te estaré esperando en la arena del emperador.

Dicho esto ultimo, el hechicero desapareció, como así también lo hicieron la mayoría de los sacerdotes, excepto uno que se retrasó tomando el cuerpo del tarkata líder. Jax y Cage se quedaron mirando al monje, mientras que desde el suelo Kung Lao se levantó mostrando rabia.

- ¡Por los Elder Gods! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Aceptas el desafió del hechicero tu solo? ¿tan creído eres?  
- Se lo que hago Kung Lao. No está en ti reprochármelo.  
- ¡Maldito Seas! al menos dime donde estuviste todo este tiempo...

FIN CAPITULO 12

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 13: Un Nuevo Campeón, Parte III.

-


	36. Un Nuevo Campeon III

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capitulo 13: Un Nuevo Campeón, Parte III

"Si, lo hice, me tiré sin saber que había del otro lado. Y no estoy seguro que fue precisamente para salvar a mi par. Solo... lo sentí. Sentí que era lo correcto."

- Vamos Liu, Al menos dime donde estuviste - Dijo en voz exigente Kung Lao.

En ese momento, Liu comenzó a contar su historia.

Poco tiempo atrás...

Liu Kang en un acto heroico tomó a Kitana con sus manos, y con el envión ambos salieron disparados por la ventana del Monasterio del Mal. Su destino fue la ladera de una montaña cuya tierra era incluso mas oscura de lo que el monje conocía de su propio mundo. Ambos guerreros rodaron cuesta abajo, hasta que finalmente cayeron en tierra plana. Liu Kang estaba un poco mareado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, por que Kitana enseguida estaba de pie al lado tirandole un pisotón con sus tacos. El monje esquivó el ataque girando en el suelo a su izquierda a la vez que tiraba un barrido con su pierna. Este barrido tiró a su rival, y con el mismo envión Kang se puso de pie. Ahora, con los roles invertidos, fue el shaolin quien atacó, y la asesina quien esquivó. Ambos nuevamente de pie se entrelazaron en un cruce de piñas y tácticas de esquivo, hasta que escucharon un fuerte temblor en el piso. Los dos pararon el combate, y escucharon dos temblores mas, como pisadas de un gigante. Cuando ambos miraron alrededor, se encontraron con que estaban en la entrada de una cueva sobre la ladera por la que habían caído.

Mas pisadas se escucharon, hasta que finalmente, de la sombra de la cueva, emergió un Shokan de cuatro brazos. Se trataba del antiguo campeón de Mortal Kombat, Goro. El príncipe de su raza miró a ambos guerreros que no tuvieron reacción ante su aparición, y no hicieron ni un paso. Entonces, con su voz gruesa, comenzó a hablar.

- Princesa Kitana. Me imaginé que a estas alturas no estarías peleando contra un guerrero terrestre.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Dijo altamente dubitativa la guerrera - ¿y por que no te has reportado con mi padre?  
- ¿tu padre? - Dijo sarcásticamente el Shokan - Tu padre esta muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de tu madre.  
- No se de que hablas, mi madre está muerta hace siglos.  
- Tienes que saber la verdad. Cuando la sepas, recién ahí vuelve a dirigirme la palabra  
- ¿Que verdad? - Dijo desesperada Kitana.

Sus ojos comenzaron a dar vueltas intentando buscar la respuesta en su cabeza, hasta que imágenes volvieron a su mente, imágenes de su niñes con su madre, y un hombre de cabello largo y barba negra con una corona dorada. "¿Que es esto? ¿quien es el? y... ¿por que no está Mileena?". Todo eso y muchas mas preguntas se decía a si misma Kitana. En su desesperación, comenzó a correr lejos. Alejándose de los otros dos. Luego de verla correr, tanto Liu Kang como Goro se miraron fijo a los ojos, estudiándose.

- Puedo asegurar que no me atacaras - Dijo Liu Kang analizando la situación - Si no ya lo hubieses hecho.  
- Tu ya me derrotaste una vez. Realmente, por el tiempo próximo no tengo planes de desafiarte.  
- Entonces... puedo preguntar... ¿Que haces en una cueva?  
- Deberías razonarlo. Soy la realeza, el príncipe del dolor. ¿Te imaginas lo que seria si volviera a mi pueblo derrotado por un simple mortal? Mi emperador, mi supuesto mayor aliado ya me reemplazó con un par menor. Kintaro, del linaje Tigre. Que tremenda deshonra. No puedo regresar así.  
- Y... ¿simplemente te quedaras en las sombras?.  
- Esperaré hasta que mi momento regrese. No será ahora, no se si dentro de poco, pero si tendré mi segunda gloria. Liu Kang, me derrotaste sabiamente. Luego de 500 años alguien fue capaz de desafiar mi poder. Por ello puedo llegar a... me cuesta decirlo... admirarte. Lo único que necesitas para este desafió es... - en ese momento Goro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ingresar nuevamente en la cueva. - Tener la confianza que puedes hacerlo...

Liu Kang se quedó parado viendo al gigante entrando en la cueva. Era hora de regresar. Debía retomar su camino, y eliminar esta nueva amenaza.

FIN CAPITULO 13

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 14: La Verdad contra la Otra Verdad

- 


	37. Recuerdos Sin Memoria

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capitulo 14: Recuerdos Sin Memoria

"¿Que son estas imágenes en mi cabeza?, ¿por que mi madre está con ese hombre de barba en vez del emperador?, realmente no lo entiendo". Ese vano recuerdo retumbaba y retumbaba sobre la cabeza de la princesa del Outworld, Kitana.

Unos siglos atrás... en Edenia.

En la mansión de reyes de Edenia, la reina Sindel mira expectante por una puerta mientras su esposo, el rey Jerrod, conversa con un general de sus tropas. Si bien los dos se ven hablando en buenos términos, el tema de conversación parece exaltarlos a los dos. Finalmente, el general se retira, y Jerrod regresa a su mujer.

- ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó la mujer de largos cabellos negros.  
- Hemos perdido. Hemos perdido el décimo torneo Mortal Kombat. Debemos prepararnos para la guerra.

La respuesta del rey no gustó para nada a Sindel, pero no había nada para reprochar.

- ¿Que haremos ahora?  
- Tu no harás nada aquí. Te iras con nuestra hija, bien lejos, a algún lugar oculto.  
- No te dejaré que combatas solo. - Respondió enojada la mujer por el mandato de su esposo.  
- Mi preciosa, no me estas dejando solo, estarás cuidando lo mas preciado para mi, y el futuro de nuestro reino. - El hombre parecía un tipo rudo, sin embargo eso no evitaba que sus ojos se mojaran, aunque aguantaban dejar caer las lagrimas - Si Argus todavía estuviese entre nosotros... esto no hubiese pasado.

En nuestro tiempo...

La princesa llegó de regreso al monasterio del mal, donde se sentó y soltó lagrimas de desconsuelo por no entender. La ignorancia de lo que pasaba en su vida la hacia impotente. ¿Que pasaba si todo había sido una mentira? ¿ella era la hija bastarda de una infidelidad de su madre con otro hombre?, Estas eran solo unas pocas preguntas que se hacia.

Sin embargo, unos ruidos en la entrada del monasterio despejaron la cabeza de Kitana. Su buena amiga Jade, y su hermana Mileena se encontraban frente a ella.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí Kitana? - Dijo imponente la ninja de rojo - El emperador exige tu presencia.  
- Mileena, ¿tienes recuerdos de nuestra infancia?  
- No entiendo tu pregunta, y realmente no viene al caso, ¡vendrás con nosotras!  
- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que somos ligeramente distintas? me refiero a tu...boca.

Kitana realmente no pudo terminar de decir la ultima palabra debido a una fuerte piña que recibió de Mileena.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido por el emperador, nuestro padre, de hablar de eso!, no te saldrás de esta fácilmente.

Enseguida Mileena saltó nuevamente, sacando sus sais apuntando a la cabeza de la princesa, pero Kitana esquivó el ataque justo a tiempo. Las sais de Mileena quedaron estancadas en el piso, pero la de rojo no se quedó ahí, y propinó una patada en las costillas de su hermana.

Jade miraba todo esto expectante. ¿prohibido hablar de algo? ¿ligeramente distintas?, hasta donde ella sabia, las hermanas eran totalmente idénticas. Kitana logró levantarse, solo para encontrarse con Mileena saltando a su cuello, donde proporcionó un mordisco. Por suerte para la de azul, este no hizo mucho ya que su hermana tenia puesto el velo. Enseguida Kitana respondió con un rodillazo en la entrepierna de su hermana, un empujón que la alejó, y finalmente los abanicos terminaron de alejarla. Sin embargo, a lo lejos Mileena se tele-transportó detrás de su idéntica, y con una patada logró tirarla nuevamente al suelo. Kitana estaba desconcentrada, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza había en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando Mileena rescató sus Sais del suelo, y se decidió por acabar con la vida de la princesa. El ataque fue directo a la cara, pero Kitana logró bloquear con sus manos. Ambas mujeres, en el piso, forzaban su ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que derecho tienes? ¡¿Que derecho tienes a ser tú la princesa cuando yo le soy mas fiel a nuestro padre? ¡Nacer unos segundos después no es motivo real! Pero cuando te mate, yo seré la única, yo seré la princesa finalmente.  
- Pensamos muy distinto, realmente no estoy tan segura que seamos hermanas.  
- Hermana o no, realmente no me importa acabar con tu vida.

Jade continuaba expectante a lo que pasaba. Las Sais de Mileena ya estaban tocando la frente y el cachete de la princesa, las primeras gotas de sangre habían empezado a salir.

- Vamos Jade, soy tu mejor amiga, no estés confundida, ayudame.  
- No se que creer de todo esto. - Respondió asustada Jade -  
- Busca en tu corazón, y has lo correcto.

Luego de unos segundos, el palo de Jade se vio estampado contra la espalda de Mileena, haciendo que esta suelte a Kitana, y ruede para un costado solo para encontrarse otra vez con el palo de Jade golpeando fuertemente su estomago. Kitana se levantó, se acercó a Mileena, la vio sangrar debajo de su velo, y finalmente lo decidió. "perdoname... hermana", fue lo que dijo mientras uno de sus mortales abanicos cortaba lisamente el cuello de Mileena. Solo se escuchó un grito ahogado y la sangre corriendo por el piso.

- ¿Que harás ahora? - Preguntó Jade.  
- Debo escapar. Mi única salida de la furia del emperador, es irme de este reino.  
- Iré contigo.  
- ¡No! tu todavía puedes sobrevivir aquí. Vé, y dile al emperador que Mileena está muerta, y que yo la maté. Dile que tu pudiste escapar, pero que te intenté matar también. Eso te salvará.  
- No puedo difamarte de esa manera.  
- Es mi regalo para ti. Tu me acabas de salvar la vida, ahora yo te la estoy salvando a ti.

En ese momento, sin previo aviso, Kitana dio una fuerte piña en la cara de su amiga, haciéndole sangrar fuertemente por la nariz.

- Eso lo hará mas creíble. Ve, solo dame unas horas antes de hacer el aviso para que pueda encontrar un portal.

Jade no respondió, solo se agarraba su nariz para detener el sangrado, y salió corriendo del monasterio. Kitana se quedó unos minutos mirando a su hermana muerta. Todavía tenia que descifrar la verdad.

Siglos atrás...

- Vamos hija, debemos huir ahora - Decía la morocha reina de Edenia.  
- ¿por que papi no vendrá con nosotros? ¡Quiero que papi nos acompañe!  
- Papi no puede, tiene trabajo que hacer. Pero nos alcanzará pronto. Vé y despídete.

La pequeña niña corrió hacia el hombre de la corona, quien nuevamente estaba hablando con un general del ejercito edeniano.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!  
- Mi querida Kitana. ¡Dame un abrazo!  
- ¡Papi! tu barba me pica mucho. - Dijo la jovencita mientras abrazaba fuerte a su padre - Me hace cosquillas.  
- Kitana, mi luz, recuerda esto. Cuando estés en tus momentos mas oscuros, recuerda mi nombre, Jerrod, tu padre. Cuando crezcas, tu serás la salvadora de Edenia, tu reino siempre te dará sus respetos.  
- ¿Que cosas hablas papito? No entiendo.  
- Algún día lo harás hija. Te amo.  
- Yo también te amo papito.

FIN CAPITULO 14

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 15: Los Retos del Emperador.

- 


	38. Los Retos Del Emperador

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capitulo 15: Los Retos del Emperador

Luego de una larga caminata, los guerreros del Earthrealm se encontraban frente a la arena del emperador. La misma se veía imponente de lo enorme que era. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage y Jax miraban como la larga escalera da a una enorme puerta. Se miran entre ellos, y comienzan a subir. Llegando al umbral de la entrada, aparece ante ellos Raiden. Los cuatro guerreros instantáneamente intentaron contar sus problemas al dios del trueno, sin embargo, este los silenció en un momento, separando a Liu Kang para llevarlo separado de los demás.

- Se lo que hiciste joven Shaolin. Espero que tengas lo necesario para lograr vencer.  
- Se que será duro Raiden, pero confia en mi.  
- Todos confiamos en ti Liu Kang, todo el Earthrealm está confiado a tus manos.

Dicho esto, los dos terminaron de cruzar el umbral hasta la arena del emperador. Un coliseo enorme, lleno de gente abucheando y gritando. Detrás de ellos, llegaron Jax, Cage y Lao. En la arena central, se veía un trono en medio, con un imponente hombre sentado en el, con un casco hecho en parte con un cráneo humano.

- ¿Ese es el emperador? - Preguntó Kung Lao  
- Así es - Respondió Raiden - Ese es Shao Kahn.

A ambos lados del trono del emperador, había dos personas encadenadas en unas mini-plataformas. A la izquierda del emperador está Sonya Blade, y a la derecha, Kano. Ambos prácticamente cuelgan de las cadenas, con sus cuerpos con mezcla de tierra del lugar, con transpiración por el fuerte sol que ilumina el día en aquel terreno. En frente del emperador, Hay una mujer ninja que aparenta estar esposada. De repente, todos callaron. El emperador, sin levantarse del trono, habló.

- Skarlett. Por tu deshonra hacia mi persona, por haber ayudado a un rival de mi imperio, recibirás la furia de... ¡Kintaro!

Sin mas preámbulos, un hombre con armadura ligeramente parecida a la del emperador, desposó a Skarlett, y el piso comenzó a retumbar. Liu Kang recordó ese sonido, pero sabia que no podía ser la misma persona. Y así fue. Por el otro umbral que daba a la arena, apareció Kintaro. Un Shokan con rasgos felino, y una armadura también parecida a la de Shao Kahn.

Skarlett se puso en guardia, saltó para propinarle una patada aérea al Shokan, pero en su encuentro solo encontró el fuerte brazo del guerrero rechazándola. Skarlett cayó al piso, y al abrir los ojos, vio la luz del sol siendo tapada por el Shokan que venia en caída. Sus enormes pies aplastaron el estomago de la muchacha, desarmandole varios órganos internos, haciéndola escupir sangre. Con una de sus manos superiores, Kintaro levantó por el cuello a su rival, quien dio los últimos intentos de ataque, que el Shokan ni siquiera se molestó en detener, ya que no tenían potencia alguna. Kintaro tomó con sus otros tres brazos las dos piernas y una mano de la guerrera, y de un solo tirón fuerte, le arrancó las tres extremidades, salpicando sangre por toda la tierra. El Shokan tiró las extremidades, miró los ojos sin vida de la guerrera, y finalmente la soltó para que su torso con solo un brazo y cabeza caiga al piso. Ante el vitoreo de la gente, Kintaro dio la vuelta, y se retiró de la arena.

Shao Kahn no expresaba emoción alguna. Pero miró al costado, y vio a los cinco guerreros terrestres.

- Oh, Raiden. Veo que trajiste a tus fieles seguidores. Espero hayas disfrutado el espectáculo, por que eso es lo que les espera.  
- Shao Kahn, lo que has hecho es en contra de las reglas impuestas por los Elder Gods. Serás penalizado por ello.  
- Los Elder Gods no tienen injerencia en lo que haga o no haga. De todos modos, tu no tienes asuntos aquí. El único que los tiene, es tu campeón. - Dicho esto, El emperador dirigió su mirada hacia el monje Shaolin. - ¡Liu Kang!, has aceptado mis desafíos. Acercate a la arena y enfrentalos... si es que sobrevives.

Liu Kang comenzó a caminar a la arena. Johnny Cage trató de seguirlo, sin embargo, fue detenido por el dios del trueno.

- No tiene que hacerlo solo - Dijo el actor - Podemos ayudarle.  
- Él eligió hacerlo solo. Tenemos que respetar su decisión.

En ese momento, Jax se percató que Sonya era la mujer encadenada en la arena. Pero también, al intentar correr hacia el escenario de combate, fue detenido por Raiden.

- Todo a su momento noble guerrero. Ya la rescataras. - Dijo Raiden.

Cuando Liu Kang llegó a la arena, Shao Kahn siguió su discurso.

- Vaya vaya. No se si con ese físico debilucho podrás con mis desafíos. Pero bueno. Creo que tengo al rival perfecto para ti.

En ese momento, mientras unos soldados imperiales que vestían parecido al emperador recogían los trozos de cuerpo de Skarlett, Shang Tsung, el ahora joven hechicero apareció en la arena, listo para combatir.

FIN CAPITULO 15

-

PROXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 16: La Gran Revancha.

-


	39. La Gran Revancha

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capítulo 16: La Gran Revancha.

"¡Mirame!, mirame a los ojos y dime ¿que ves?, mirame y dime si ves lo mismo que siento yo. Yo siento poder, mucho poder. Y cuando te miro a ti, solo veo duda, y mas duda. Enfrentame solo si tienes las agallas para hacerlo". Shang Tsung había entrado en la arena, y no quitaba su mirada de Liu Kang. Parecían estar penetrándose los ojos a la distancia. El hechicero, en su nuevo cuerpo, lucia su juventud a pleno estando casi en cuero. Solo dos tiras anchas amarillas recorren su pecho hasta su cinturón, y sus pantalones abombados.

Liu Kang junta su puño con su palma dando el saludo inicial antes de un combate, pero este no fue respondido por el hechicero. Este solo miraba, observaba al ultimo campeón de Mortal Kombat. Desde su trono, Shao Kahn parece disfrutar en sus ojos rojos la tension entre estos dos rivales. Finalmente, emite su grito de guerra. "¡Peleen!", proclamó el emperador.

Shang Tsung Instantáneamente abrió sus brazos, de los cuales salieron calaveras en llamas por los costados, haciendo una curvatura para impactar por ambos flancos de Liu Kang. Sin embargo, ambos ataques se vieron enfrentados a si mismo cuando Liu Kang hizo una voltereta en el aire, para quedar justo al lado del hechicero, y propinarle un gancho que lo levantó en el aire. Instantáneamente, su pierna se elevó para rápidamente impactar la patada en la quijada de Tsung.

- Parece que tu juventud es solo en apariencia. Tus poderes no han mejorado.

Las palabras de Liu Kang, finalmente se las dijo a un aura de ceniza en el piso donde estaba el cuerpo de su rival. Shang Tsung apareció detrás del monje, puso sus manos en su espalda, y una gran ráfaga de fuego salió de alli, tirando a Liu Kang lejos. En su espalda, tenia una marca negra. A pesar del dolor y el olor a carne quemada, el monje se levantó corrió hacia el hechicero, y con una patada bicicleta desequilibró a su rival. Este ultimo reaccionó comando una de las piernas de Liu Kang, y tirándolo al piso.

El monje se dió vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada que venia de su rival, e intento barrerlo, pero Shang Tsung saltó a tiempo cayendo con ambas piernas en el estomago del monje, quien escupió sangre. El hechicero tomó el pelo de Liu Kang, y lo levantó a la altura justa para dar la piña de gracia. Sin embargo, la mirada de Shao Kahn dejó de estár enfocada en la pelea. Por el contrario, miraba a un hombre palido y calvo con marcas negras que iban de sus ojos por sobre su cabeza. Luego, el emperador volvió a observar la pelea, y lo que sucedió luego, nadie se lo esperó.

- Shang Tsung. Detente.  
- ¿Que? - Dijo sorprendido el hechicero - Maestro, puedo derrotarlo.  
- Tu no estas aquí para decidir que puedes y que no puede hacer. ¡Solo harás lo que YO te comande!.  
- No me puedes quitar esto. ¡Debo derrotarlo!  
- ¡No cuestiones mis mandatos!. Él ha llegado. Te está esperando. Debemos proseguir con el plan. - Luego, el emperador bajó un poco su voz y continuó hablando - Tengo algo especial para nuestro monje...

Shang Tsung, totalmente desilusionado, suelta a Liu Kang, quien instantáneamente se levanta, y ve como el hechicero se retira de la arena al mismo tiempo que lo hace el hombre calvo entre el publico de la tribuna. Liu Kang escupió un poco mas de sangre, pero relajó un poco sus músculos para el siguiente reto.

- A ver si sobrevives a esto - Dijo el Emperador - ¡Kintaro! otra vez es tu turno.

Dicho esto, unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en la arena...

FIN CAPITULO 16

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 17: Nadie es Indispensable.

- 


	40. Nadie Es Indispensable

-

MORTAL KOMBAT T2

-

Capítulo 17: Nadie es Indispensable.

Fuertes pasos hacían retumbar la arena del emperador. La gente no paraba de vitorear. Liu Kang, con sangre todavía en los labios, estaba a la espera. Finalmente, en la arena, apareció Kintaro. Sus cuatros brazos se veían mucho mas imponentes gracias a las hombreras con pinches que usaba. Su cuerpo, se asemejaba increíblemente al de un tigre en cuando a color y textura de la piel. La gente de las tribunas rugieron mucho mas fuerte. A pesar de la opresión que generaba en Shao Kahn, era común encontrar a quienes disfrutaban de los sangrientos espectáculos dados por el emperador.

- Si realmente están en opresión, ¿por que festejan tanto esto? - Preguntó tímidamente Johnny Cage.  
- No es muy distinto a lo que se ha visto a través de la historia en nuestro reino tampoco - Explicó Raiden - Sobre todo en la época medieval, las ejecuciones publicas se asemejaban bastante con esto.

La respuesta dejó mudo a Cage, y también a los otros dos guerreros. La mente de ellos comenzaron a razonar muchas cosas.

- El humano tiene la misma naturaleza, no importa de que reino sea, ni mucho menos su longevidad - Sentenció el dios del trueno.

En la arena, Liu Kang no se dejaba llevar por los vitoreos alentando a su rival. Se mantenía concentrado, enfocado a aquel Shokan que se acercaba caminando a paso firme. Cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, se detuvo, y el emperador habló.

- ¡Kintaro! - comenzó Shao Kahn - Quien tienes al frente, es el humano que derrotó al principe Goro. Supongo que sabes lo que significa esto... Esta es tu gran oportunidad. Derrotalo, y tu linaje recibirá mi favor como siempre lo quiso.

El Shokan hizo una reverencia levantando sus cuatro brazos. Estaba preparado para el combate. "Peleen!", Grito el emperador. En el mismo segundo, Liu Kang salió disparado con una patada voladora dirigida al pecho del Shokan. La patada no llegó a destino, por que Kintaro bloqueó con dos brazos el ataque, y con los otros dos tomó la pierna de Liu Kang, lo levantó por encima suyo, y lo estampó contra el piso. Sin soltar su pierna, volvió a hacer lo mismo para el otro lado. Cuando lo levantó por tercera vez, el monje tiró fuego de sus manos que impactó en la cara de su rival, obligandolo a soltarlo. Apenas logró bajarse, Liu hizo una patada reversa golpeando el mentón de Kintaro. Luego de alejarse unos metros, y limpiarse la tierra de la cara, Liu Kang lanzó una nueva esfera de fuego arrodillándose. Kintaro esquivó el ataque saltando bien alto para caer directamente sobre el monje. Sin embargo, este se movió a tiempo, y cuando finalmente cayó el Shokan, Liu dio una patada giratoria impactando en la espalda de su rival. Instantáneamente aprovechó el desconcierto de este, y por la espalda tomó sus dos brazos inferiores, y haciendo increíble fuerza, logró dislocarlos.

- Siento lastima por ti. - Habló el monje viendo la impotencia de su rival - Sirviendo a este emperador con los ojos tan ciegos. Se que esta mal, pero no puedo evitar sentir lastima por ti.  
- ¡Yo defiendo el honor de mi linaje!  
- No eres mas que alguien totalmente desechable. Para tu emperador, y para tu raza. Un muñequito enviado al combate.

Esto ultimo enfureció al Shokan, que con sus dos brazos activos, intentó dar un mazazo a Liu Kang, pero fue con tanta furia que el monje lo esquivó tranquilamente. Nuevamente dio una patada en el mentón de su rival saltando hacia atrás, y colocando sus manos en el pecho del Shokan, generó una enorme esfera de energia que envió lejos al de cuatro brazos, rompiéndole la insignia del emperador en el pecho, desatando las hombreras. El enorme guerrero cayó pesadamente al piso, con todo el pecho negro por el poder recibido. Liu Kang había vencido. Su confianza logró desequilibrar al Shokan, y le permitió vencer. Los ojos del emperador parecían arder detrás de la calavera. Se necesitaron 8 de sus súbditos para levantar a Kintaro y llevárselo de la arena.

- Bien hecho Liu Kang. Has derrotado a uno de mis mejores guerreros. Ahora, has llegado al final de tu viaje. ¡Me enfrentaras en Mortal Kombat!

Dicho esto, el emperador se levantó de su trono, e instantáneamente los dos presos esposados comenzaron a bajar en sus plataformas.

- Esta es mi oportunidad - Dijo Jax al tiempo que salió corriendo de la arena, sin esperar a nadie.

FIN CAPITULO 17

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 18: No todos se van.

- 


	41. No Todos Se Van

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capítulo 18: No todos Se Van **

"_Esta es mi chance. No puedo dejarla pasar_". Jax corría rápidamente bajando escaleras circulares dentro de la arena de Kahn. De repente, el oxigeno ya no aparecía en las mismas cantidades. Las paredes transpiraban humedad. El fuego de algunas antorchas alcanzaban a dar forma a los escalones. Finalmente, llegó a un sub-suelo donde se escuchaban muchos ruidos de cadenas. al llegar ahí, habían varios cuerpos esqueléticos colgando sin vida, moviéndose por unas pequeñas brizas que aparecían por grietas en el techo. Entre las paredes, había dos aperturas colocadas a una distancia pertinente. Jax se acercó cauteloso a la primera, y vio a Sonya, casi inconsciente, quien se mantenía de pié solo gracias a las cadenas que la sostenían. Sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas, y su piel sucia. Parecía tener días sin comer nada. Su agraciada cara se había llenado de tristeza y sufrimiento. Jax la había visto mal. Habían pasado bastantes batallas juntos. su mejor soldado, su lugarteniente. Pero nunca la había visto tan mal. Una prisionera de guerra. Cuando Jax reaccionó de ver esa imagen, rompió las cadenas que la ataban, y la rubia mujer cayó a sus brazos. Jax la levantó, la sacó de la plataforma ascendente, y la llevó al comienzo de las escaleras, dejándola sentada a un costado.

En ese momento, el mayor prosiguió a explorar la siguiente abertura. En ella, se encontraba Kano. Su barba estaba extremadamente tupida, Su ojo metálico seguia brillando, pero su cara transpiraba mucho. Kano pudo levantar la mirada, y observó a Jax.

- _Jax-o. Parece que al fin tienes lo que quisiste. Me tienes encadenado, a tu merced. ¿que harás?_  
- _Uno de mis mejores amigos esta muerto por ti_ - Respondió el mayor con su voz profunda - _Sanchez tenia familia ¿sabes?. Tu le quitaste la posibilidad de disfrutarlos_.  
- _¡Oh! Que lastima siento por el. ¡Vamos Jax-o! Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido. No tengo todo el día_.  
- _Haré algo peor. Te haré pagar tu condena_.  
- _Marica_.

En ese momento, Jax rompió las cadenas que ataban a su enemigo. Una vez liberado, Kano tiró una piña, pero su fuerza era tan limitada por el cansancio y la hambruna, que el militar lo esquivó fácilmente, y Kano cayó al piso. Jax lo levantó, pero cuando ambos subieron, el mayor solo vio dos ojos verdes en la oscuridad. De repente, una esfera de energía del mismo color luminoso golpeó su estomago, dejándolo estampado contra la pared de la apertura donde estaba encadenado Kano. Los ojos se revelaron ser parte de un ninja vestido de rojo y negro. El telekinetico ser llamado Ermac.

- _Estos son MIS prisioneros. Nosotros debemos cuidarlos_.

Ermac telekineticamente levantó a Kano, y comenzó a caminar donde estaba sentada Sonya, pero Jax lo tacleó en el camino, haciendo que Kano caiga nuevamente al piso. El militar dio un gancho al ninja, pero recibió un cabezazo de parte de este. Luego Ermac levantó telekineticamente a su rival, golpeándolo primero contra el techo del lugar, y luego contra el piso. Repitiendo el proceso dos veces mas. Jax finalmente escupió sangre, pero no lo detuvo para agarrar el pié del ninja, tirarlo al piso, y comenzar una golpiza a la cara de Ermac. Puño izquierdo y derecho de alternaron consecutivamente, hasta que Ermac cerró los ojos, y junto con un aura verde, Jax salió disparado al techo, cayendo al piso duramente. Ambos guerreros se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y el ninja lanzó una esfera de energía, pero en el trayecto, impactó con otra esfera de igual índole. En la puerta de la mazmorra se encontraba Johnny Cage, quien con una patada sombreada impactó el pecho de Ermac, haciendo que impacte contra la pared. El ninja rojo notó ser minoría ante dos guerreros equivalentes, por lo que tomó la pierna de Kano que estaba tirado a su lado, y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

- _Demonios. Otra oportunidad como esta no iba a tener_.  
- _Calma Jax_ - Dijo Cage mientras levantaba a Sonya - _Al menos pudiste rescatarla_.

Jax se quedó unos segundos mirando a la pared donde habían desaparecido Kano y Ermac. Su cabeza divagaba. ¿Por que se le hacia tan escurridizo Kano? Incluso estando totalmente debilitado, no pudo atraparlo...

Mientras tanto, sobre ellos...

Liu Kang le cuesta respirar. Tiene varios golpes en su cuerpo que empiezan a hacerse notar a través del dolor. Shao Kahn lo mira fijo. La batalla está por comenzar.

**FIN CAPITULO 18 **

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Capitulo 19: Tentando la Suerte.

- 


	42. Tentando La Suerte

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capítulo 19: Tentando La Suerte. **

Shao Kahn se paró en el centro de la arena. No se había molestado en quitarse la capa, y mucho menos su casco. Lentamente levantó su brazo hasta dejarlo en angulo de 90º con su cadera, de su puño cerrado se extendió el dedo indice, y apuntó a Liu Kang.

- _Tonto Patético. ¡Sentirás la ira de Shao Kan!_

Liu Kang saltó para golpear a su rival, pero se encontró con el emperador dándole un hombrazo ascendente, dejando un aura de sombra detrás suyo. Los pinches de la hombrera de Shao Kahn se clavaron en los ante-brazos del monje. Este ultimo apenas cayó tiró un par de bolas de fuego que dieron en los pies del enorme hombre, desequilibrandolo un poco. Liu Kang aprovechó para correr hacia el emperador, solo para encontrarse con una piña destrozando su nariz. La sangre corrió por el brazo de Shao Kahn, hasta que una gota cayó en la mejilla del cráneo que cubre su cabeza. En el segundo siguiente, el de la capa dio un gancho con su otra mano, que impactó la quijada de Liu, elevándolo por el aire, cayendo con su espalda y las piernas para arriba pesadamente en el piso.

- _¡Lo está destrozando!_ - Gritó Kung Lao - _¡Debemos ayudarlo! _  
- _Este es el destino de él_ - Respondió Raiden.  
- _¿Solo lo dejaras morir?_  
- _Es el camino que él eligió. Yo no lo obligué a tomar esa responsabilidad_ - El dios denotaba cierta furia en sus palabras al contradecir la acusación del monje - _Y, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo esperanzas en el. _

Kung Lao se quedó bastante disconforme con la respuesta del dios. Obviamente él creía que Liu Kang estaba en un estado de egocentrismo muy grande, y que era una locura aceptar esas peleas por si solo, pero a su vez era su amigo, y no lo quería ver derrotado.

En la arena, Liu Kang se intentó levantar, a pesar que sus dolores dijeran lo contrario. Mientras tanto, Shao Kahn caminaba hacia un costado de la arena, donde un guardia imperial le entregaba un gran martillo, una masa demoledora. Entonces, el emperador comenzó a caminar hacia el monje, levantó el martillo, y golpeó fuertemente hacia adelante. El piso del lugar retumbó creando un pequeño terremoto. Liu Kang se había movido justo a tiempo, esquivando el ataque. Aprovechando esto, el monje golpeó fuertemente las costillas descubiertas del emperador, copiando la acción un par de veces mas. Sin embargo, el emperador boleó el martillo, impactando en el estomago herido del monje, tirándolo fuertemente contra una de las paredes de las tribunas del coliseo, la cual se derrumbó. Esto causó pánico entre la mayoría de los espectadores, Quienes comenzaron a correr desesperados hacia la salida. Liu Kang quedó arrodillado tomándose el estomago. Del otro lado, Kung Lao caminaba de un lado para el otro, mientras que Raiden se mantenía de pié, sin moverse, solo mirando fijamente.

Liu Kang sintió el ruido en su agonía, miró hacia las tribunas, y entre la gente corriendo, notó una figura esbelta. La reconocía, pero al principio pensó que era imposible, una ilusión creada por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, ya hacia años que no lo veía. Sin embargo, la figura se mantenía firme allí, sosteniendo un bastón alto en su brazo. De su espalda sacó una bota de vino, dio un largo sorbo, miró fijo a Liu Kang, y le habló.

- _No te olvides de tu entrenamiento joven Liu_  
- _Maestro Bo Rai' Cho_ - dijo el monje al momento que la figura se difuminaba entre la gente.

**Años atrás... **

Un pequeño joven monje está parado sobre el tronco de un árbol, a poco de caerse, sosteniéndose con un solo pié, con las manos unidas en su pecho, y los ojos cerrados. En eso, la esbelta figura de Bo Rai' Cho apareció, y con su palo golpeó fuertemente la espalda del joven Liu Kang.

- _¡Auh!, ¿Que hace Maestro Cho? _  
- _Debes aprender a oprimir el dolor, concentrarte a pesar de todo, y así sacar tu poder natural _

En ese momento, el maestro golpeó con su bastón la cabeza de Liu Kang. El monje volvió a tomar la postura de meditación, y durante toda la tarde estuvo recibiendo los golpes, sin moverse del lugar.

**Actualmente... **

El actual campeón de Mortal Kombat volvió en si. Se puso de pié ante la mirada del emperador. Finalmente sacó sus manos de su adolorido estomago, las juntó en su pecho, y con los ojos cerrados respiró hondo. De su alrededor comenzó a emanar un fuego de color verde. Shao Kahn no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo. arrastró un poco su martillo, lo levantó sobre su cabeza, y atacó a Liu Kang. Solo para encontrar que la mano del monje, con un aura con forma de cabeza de dragón a su alrededor, había destrozado el martillo, convirtiendo la masa en polvo. Como acto siguiente, el monje hizo un movimiento de kata llevando ambas manos pegadas a su cuerpo, con los codos apuntando hacia su espalda, y dio un golpe al estomago del emperador, empujándolo hasta la mitad de la arena. Su estomago se veía quemado. Liu Kang miró fijo a su rival, y con una patada aérea se lanzó contra el emperador. Cuando impactó, no había impactado un cuerpo normal, sino que había impactado una figura de Kahn con forma rocosa, la cual al destruirse por la patada, emitió ráfagas de un verde oscuro que rápidamente ascendieron al cielo.

- _¡Si!_ - Gritó Kung Lao - _¡Lo venció!_  
- _No tanto_ - dijo Raiden - _Pero es algo_.

Liu Kang cayó arrodillado en la arena a medida que el aura draconiana desaparecía de su cuerpo. El monje escupió sangre, a medida que Lao y el dios del trueno lo levantaban, se los colgaban a los hombros, y se dirigían a la salida de la arena.

- _Raiden, lo derroté _  
- _No saquemos conclusiones por el momento joven guerrero_.

En la entrada de la arena, se encontraron con Johnny Cage, y Jax quien tenia a Sonya en sus brazos.

- _Volvamos a casa_ - Le dijo el dios a todos  
- _Jax...Jax_ - Sonya se había despertado - _Es todo una mentira. Nos van a atacar_.  
- _Descansa Sonya. Luego tendremos tiempo_.

FIN CAPITULO 19 


	43. Capitulo Epilogo 2

**- **

**MORTAL KOMBAT T2 **

**- **

**Capítulo Epilogo. **

En una mazmorra sin luz natural, iluminada por algunas antorchas, un hombre medita, y a la vez espera. De repente, se apareció otro mucho mas grande que el. Este hombre, de capa roja y casco cadavérico sacude su cabeza luego de un viaje por el éter nada placentero. Camina unos pasos ante la mirada tupida de su observante. Finalmente, el hombre grandote se sienta sobre su trono.

- _Emperador_ - Comenzó a hablar Shang Tsung - _el Hechicero Quan Chi trajo buenas noticias del Netherealm_.  
- _Dime_.  
- _Su reina, Sindel, ya está lista para ser revivida_.  
- _Excelente. Es hora de reclamar lo que me pertenece_...

Finalmente, una riza malvada resonó en las transpiradas paredes de la mazmorra. Esta guerra, apenas estaba comenzando.

**FIN DEL FIC **

-

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:** Temporada 3.

- 


End file.
